La parte que faltaba
by HoneyAle-chan
Summary: han llegado dos chicas a las alcantarillas. Estas y las tortugas se ayudaran mutuamente en variadas formas: amor, amistad, diversión y venganza; las dos resultan ser sobrinas del sensei, hamato yoshi, el cual ahora deberá entrenarlas para después de tiempo, anotarlas a la gran batalla contra su mayor enemigo, destructor...-TMNT2012 FF mejor que summary :3 reviews(?)
1. Chapter 1:Encuentro de media noche

Audrey: holiiiiii! Nuestro primer fanfiiiiiiiiiiiic! Ajua! –alegre(?)

Ale: estas loca! ¬v¬ pero bueno… así te quiero 3… que iba a decir antes de que te alocaras?... así! Oli!

Audrey: adfghjkwedfghj como están queridos lectores? Este es nuestro primer fanfic (como algunos verán, esta historia está un poco atrasada con la serie, debido a que llevamos tiempo pensando la trama y pasando a Word los capítulos, pero nos pondremos al corriente n.n )

Ale: Espero les sea de su agrado y que podamos encontrar algunos reviews del mismo ewe pueden ser sugerencias, criticas, dudas, lo que quieran.

Audrey: este fanfic ya lleva mucho tiempo realizado xD pero no tuvimos la oportunidad de subirlo.. Hasta ahora Owo!

Ale: Nota: habrá Leoxkarai, RaphaxOC, MikeyxOC y posiblemente DonniexApril. Por cierto…. Tu y tus caras Audrey!

Audrey: ui! Perdóneme sister ó3o solo quiero hacerla reír (?) ya ve que me emociono de tanta espera D:

Ale: bueno… ¬¬ que empieze el fic! Figthing! Espera… esto no es corea… e.e

Audrey: pues te mando a Narnia? xD bueno, a leer se a dicho (?) asadsaafafjgjgh

Ale: ¬¬… YAAA! Déjalos leer!

Audrey: okaaay TTwTT

Capítulo 1: encuentro de media oscuridad

En la ciudad de new york, 4 tortugas están aburridas ya faltaba poco para la media noche. Ha pasado casi una semana de pelear contra los kraangs, contando con que Donatello acababa de inventar un aparato para rastrearlos y poder saber dónde serán sus próximas misiones.. Pero no ha visto ni un solo movimiento; estaba al pendiente de este en su laboratorio todo el tiempo. Mikey aún no se cansaba de comer pizza y agregar nuevos sabores a esta; April estaba disfrutando de varias revistas que Donnie había escogido para traérselas de la superficie. Raphael pasaba el rato con Spike molestando a Leo, quien estaba viendo héroes espaciales. La paz estaba presente en la guarida, cosa que pocas veces se disfrutaba en familia. Podría decirse que todo estaba de maravilla, hasta que...

-Chicos! Oigan escuchen! - todos voltean a ver a Donnie quien salía de su laboratorio con el aparato en las manos y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- acabo de recibir una señal de los kraangs! Están a ocho cuadras de aquí! Al parecer son varios, debemos ir y revisar que planes traen ahora.

-si! Vamos rápido, ya hacían falta las palizas hacia los kraangs- dijo Raphael algo emocionado con los puños al aire

-sensei, podemos ir?! -decía Mikey emocionado a Splinter, que estaba en la cocina preparando té.

-ya han pasado casi 5 días que no se ha visto ni un solo plan del clan del pie ni destructor, supongo que estaría bien salir.. Tengan cuidado y no olviden volver temprano, mañana hay entrenamiento

-hai sensei-dicen los 4 en unísono y salen de la guarida-

-April.. Quieres entrenar? O esperamos para mañana en la mañana?..

-estaría bien entrenar ahora.. Mañana me pondré a leer mis revistas- y sin más que decir se van en silencio-

Las tortugas iban de edificio en edificio. Cada uno alegre de volver a pelear, pero ese día estaba algo fuera de sus planes, pues ocurrirían más cosas de lo normal.

Ha ocho cuadras de ahí.. En un departamento, se encontraban dos hermanas; una chica castaña estaba tocando la guitarra (ale: yopi! ^^)y una chica pelinegra cantando(Audrey: ijiji nwn) ambas en medio de una partida de Guitar Hero con la canción decode de Paramore. Demasiado concentradas en el juego.

_How did we get here__  
__When I used to know you so well__  
__But how did we get here__  
__I think I know___

_The truth is hiding in your eyes and its hanging on your tongue__  
__Just boiling in my blood but you think that I can't see__  
__What kind of man that you are, if you're a man at all__  
__Well I will figure this one out on my own__…___

_I'm screaming I love you so__  
__My thoughts you can't decode__!___

_How did we get here__  
__when I used to know you so well__  
__But how did we get here__  
__I think I know_

La pelinegra estaba más que alegre, pues últimamente estaba mejorando en cuanto a coro y tenía qué, pues tenía una banda la cual no llevaba tiempo suficiente para decir que estaban listos para una tocada en frente de un gran público, mientras que la castaña solo la acompañaba para ver que canciones o letras que podrían tocar, era de mucha ayuda. El juego estaba con un buen puntaje hasta que la castaña escucha un ruido y puso pausa a este.

- qué ocurre?

-no sé, se escuchó un ruido de la puerta..

-.. Pues yo no escuche nada- dice la pelinegra que va a la cocina

-No es mi culpa que estés sorda, mucha música a todo volumen te deja mal

- yo creo que alucinas... Ya son las.. Doce con cuatro, no ha de ser muy tarde para ti?- dice riéndose mientras sacaba una hamburguesa del refrigerador a medio comer y la metía al microondas

-no! Yo sí puedo dormir más tarde que tú! Y lo probare… ahora, si me permites hare que pierdas el juego- dice y quita la pausa del juego y sigue tocando sola la guitarra.

-hey hey! Espera!-toma el micrófono y sigue cantando con falta de aire, cuando escucha un ruido del micro y pone pausa al juego- mi hamburguesaa!-la castaña vuelve a poner play y cuando la pelinegra voltea con la boca llena y la cara con salsa cátsup se da cuenta que la partida había acabado- Oye!... No se vale

-y quien dijo que no?-decía riéndose a carcajadas cuando se vuelve a escuchar un ruido aún más fuerte provenir de la puerta y unas voces irreconocibles, casi como un susurro provocando un susto en ambas; sabían qué ocurriría a continuación.

-.. Creo que también estoy alucinando... Rápido ve por el rifle..-dice a la chica del cabello castaño la cual va a otra habitación sacando el arma de debajo de varias cajas, mientras que la azabache deja la hamburguesa en una mesita no sin antes darle una mordida más. Toma un cuchillo y va a la habitación abriendo la puerta de un closet entrando las dos hay y cerrando la puerta dejando un pequeñísimo espacio para observar que pasaba afuera de la habitación y la sala.

Se escucha que alguien abre la puerta de entrada y varios kraangs empiezan a buscar. Algunos buscaron en la cocina, en la habitación de al lado, incluso en el baño.

-las niñas buscadas por los kraangs mandados por destructor, no se encuentran en el área donde el kraang fue mandado a buscar a las niñas que destructor desea aniquilar- ante esto la pelinegra se moría de risa dentro del armario, haciendo que la otra le diera un golpe en la cabeza callándola por el momento.

Tardaron casi dos minutos cuando uno de ellos mira hacia el closet a punto de abrir la puerta. Las dos hermanas estaban ya listas para atacarlos con las armas en mano, pero de pronto se ven cuatro figuras entrando y empezaron a destruirlos.

Las hermanas solo miraban desde el closet todo el show que se presentaba frente a ellas, cuatro personas estaban acabando con los kraangs que estaban a punto de encontrarlas. O acaso estaban con botargas o eran diferentes a las personas normales?

-Booyakashaa!-gritaba una de las figuras acabando ya con el ultimo robot

-pfft.. Booyakasha, que es eso?-dice la pelinegra con algo de gracia y la otra le chusea

-buen trabajo chicos

-ahora vamos por pizzaa!-respondía Mikey a Leonardo y este también le chusea

-no, ya has comido suficiente.-le dijo Raphael dándole una palmada en la espalda-te explotara el caparazón si sigues comiendo así

-callen… tal vez hay gente durmiendo aquí- le dijo Leonardo mirando a todos lados

-pues, yo no escucho nada- dijo Miguel Ángel- holaaaaaa!

-shhhhhhhhh!- callaron los tres a su hermano menor, mientras dentro del closet la pelinegra moría de risa y la otra se dio el típico facepalm por la reacción de su hermana.

-pero que harían ellos aquí? - decía Donnie revisando el lugar mientras los otros le siguen hasta la sala

-y si hay más mutantes?!-pregunta Mikey alegre y Raphael le da un golpe en la cabeza

-sonso… como dejarían a unos mutantes vivir aquí?

-tal vez aquí viva Dexter Stickman- dijo Leonardo revisando entre unas mochilas de escuela- Baxter tendrá hijas?

- porque preguntas leo?- dijo Donatello

- porque estos trabajos vienen con nombres de unas chicas… Audrey Yamamoto .. y Alexa .. Pero, él no ha comentado sobre una esposa o si tiene hijas..

- miren! Esta libreta tiene muchos dibujos!-dijo alegre Miguel Ángel llegando al lado de los demás revisando el cuaderno de la chica de cabello negro que solo se enojó al ver que tenían su libreta más preciada, mientras desde el closet solo murmuraba y sollozaba por su cuaderno.

-saben? Esto me está pareciendo algo muy extraño… y sin son familiares del sensei? Esto tal vez tenga que ver con nosotros.. su apellido no es común en new york.. hay que investigar mas- murmura Donatello preocupado y en eso escuchan un ruido en la habitación donde se escondían las chicas observando el closet cuando de repente se abre la puerta de este y salen las dos hermanas sorprendidas a lo que la castaña tira el rifle, pues nunca habían visto cuatro enormes tortugas en su hogar. parecía como si todo fuera un sueño, una muy rara alucinación.

-Quienes son ustedes?- decía la castaña aun sorprendida..

CONTINUARA...


	2. Chapter 2:todos estamos conectados

_**Audrey: holi! :D como se encuentran hoy queridos lectores?**_

_**Ale: hemos regresado y ahora con el segundo cap. X) les agradecemos mucho a "Lkarai" y "Maki The Killer" por sus reviews, Audrey se emocionó demasiado al ver que habían comentado sobre el fic xD**_

_**Audrey: asasfdsagfd con decir que mi kokoro se detuvo y me dieron ganas de revolcarme en el piso (?) pero claro que como una persona sofisticada me detuve y no lo hice…**_

_**Ale: pero si no te hubiera detenido bien y si lo hacías, verdad? ¬¬**_

_**Audrey: mejor vámonos al cap 2 por favor? O-o –sale corriendo mientras es perseguida por su hermana menor (?)- esperamos encontrar más reviews con el tiempo y que disfruten de la historia :3 gracias!**_

Capítulo 2: Todos estamos conectados

-quienes son ustedes?-decía la castaña aun sorprendida

al instante y sin tiempo que perder, las cuatro tortugas abrieron una de las ventanas de la habitación pasando rápido por está subiendo unas escaleras que iban directo al techo. Las chicas sorprendidas ante la habilidad de escapar de los mutantes se apresuraron al igual que ellos.

-rápido, se están yendo!- la pelinegra paso su cabeza por la ventana observando que aún no llegaban al techo así que empezó a subir las escaleras mientras la castaña la sigue.

-apúrate Audrey!

Eso intento!-dijo subiendo lo más rápido posible

Las tortugas apenas iban a medio camino y cada vez peor, pues Mikey fue el segundo en subir y el que más pizza había comido en todo el día.

-Mikey! Porque vas tan lento?!- le grito Leonardo enojado, su hermano menor estaba algo flojo para el momento que estaban pasando

-perdona Leo! Subiría más rápido si no fuera por el dolor de estómago que tengo- dijo cansado intentando apurar el paso

-tonto! Ahora vez por qué demonios te dije que no comieras más pizza?!- le grito Raphael

Al subir al techo todas las tortugas empezaron a correr con algo de dificultad, debido a que era la primera vez que eran perseguidos por unas chicas humanas, mientras detrás de ellos iban las dos hermanas con más esperanza que nada, pues era la primera vez que hacían una persecución y al parecer, eso las entretenía en ese momento. Empezaron a correr más rápido pero la pelinegra y la castaña también eran rápidas.

En eso Audrey mira a la tortuga que está más cerca de ellas, Donatello; y entonces intenta correr más rápido con lo poco de aliento que tenía al igual que Alexa y en un movimiento rápido ambas tiran de su bandana haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás y con un brazo la morocha rodea el cuello de la tortuga.

-Leo! Rapha!- grita Donatello intentando soltarse del agarre de la chica

-hey! Ustedes!.. Qué diablos hacían en nuestro hogar?!- les gritaba y en eso saca una navaja de su bolsillo- o contestan o empezare a rebanarle el cuello a su amigo!

Las tres tortugas dejan de correr y regresan a donde estaban algo asustados por lo que la pelinegra podría hacer

- Donnie, hermano. Te atraparon-dice Mikey regresando y mira a las dos chicas y las señala- tienen cierto parecido.. Son hermanas?

-Mikey! No se conversa con los humanos!-dice Raphael dándole un zape

-ni si quiera las conocemos, puede que sean parte del enemigo- dice Leonardo imitando a Raphael

-contesten! Quienes son ustedes? Y como llegaron al departamento?. Como sabían de que llegaron a atacarnos los hombres de traje?... -dice la castaña preocupada

-y como ustedes también son parte de todo esto?-Dice Raphael cruzándose de brazos

-Problemas familiares...-le responde la pelinegra...- entonces? No van a contestarnos quiénes son?- les vuelve a preguntar con la navaja en la mano y la acerca al cuello de Donatello-

- bien, bien.. Somos tortugas-dice Mikey

-Waoh... Enserio? No había notado su piel verde, el tamaño de sus manos ni tampoco sus caparazones... –esta vez empezó a carcajearse por tal respuesta, dejando dudosos a las tortugas y de repente cambia a un estado serio-Me refiero a sus nombres, para quien trabajan! O qué demonios hacían ahí..

-yo soy Miguel Ángel, él es Leonardo, Raphael y al que quieres degollar es a Donatello.. y somos ninjas!-dice feliz en posición de ataque a lo que Rapha le da con la mano en la cabeza

-tonto! Ahora nada más falta que les digas porque estábamos ahí- se cruza de brazos Raphael

-Si... Como él dijo.. Dinos Miguel Ángel, porque llegaron de la nada?- le daba algo de gracia los dos hermanos aunque no quería demostrarlo

-al demonio Audrey!.. No nos dirán nada...- dice la castaña la cual le da una patada a Donnie y este solo grito, haciendo que la pelinegra lo suelte del susto- algún día tendrían que encontrarnos...además, nosotras solas nunca vamos a encontrar a tío Yoshi... ellos no tienen nada que ver con papa y mama

-espera!-dice leo tomándole el hombro a la castaña y ésta en un giro rápido le dobla el brazo hasta la espalda-oye! Dije espera! Ow ow..-el dolor le ganaba a la tortuga y Alexa empezó a doblarle más el brazo- Yoshi?... podría saber a quién se refieren?

- es un viejo amigo de nuestros padres ... Una muy larga historia...-dice Audrey pateando a la nada con las manos en los bolsillos- ustedes no comprenderían.. Hamato Yoshi, es su nombre, era amigo de nuestros padres antes de que ellos murieran…

-él era parte de nuestra familia.. Tal vez no de sangre.. Pero aun así. Parecía como si lo hubiera sido, realmente...- ante esto suelta el brazo de la tortuga y solo se abraza a si misma sintiendo lastima de ambas

-escuchen-dijo Leonardo a la castaña- no se quienes sean.. O de donde sepan sobre él, pero. Lo conocemos y él vive con nosotros, así que, Creo que podemos ayudar. Deberán seguirnos, se hace de noche y debemos volver temprano-ante eso empiezan a correr a lo que las hermanas se miran y los siguen.

-sabes? Esto es extraño.. No ha pasado ni media hora y ya son nuestros amigos? Y si son del clan?- dice Audrey

-no lo creo, nos salvaron de los hombres de traje

- pero y si ese era su plan?... y si mandaron a unos robots al edificio y que luego estos tipos vinieran a hacerse pasar por justicieros? Y si ahora nos están llevando a una emboscada? Y si morimos?!- dice y se detiene de repente con las manos en las mejillas con cara de horror

- no seas paranoica- se hace el mismo facepalm de hace rato- vamos! Los perdemos de vista

-hey! Van a venir o qué?- grita Miguel Ángel desde otro edificio. Y estas les siguen de nuevo.

Tras correr y saltar unos techos y bajar escaleras de algunos edificios y casas llegan a un callejón sucio, con basura por doquier. Mikey levanta una tapa de alcantarilla y las chicas solo se miran extrañadas.

-qué? Debemos entrar?- dice Audrey a lo que Donnie solo responde con un "se supone que si..." entonces empiezan a bajar por unas escaleras hasta llegar a tocar el piso los seis.

-waaah me vomito waaaah- finge la pelinegra y todos hacen cara de asco alejándose de ella y esta empieza a reírse- jajaja! Es broma! Exagerados….-termina de reírse con las manos en las caderas

que asco, enserio viven aquí? - dice la castaña agarrándose de nuevo a la escalera y subiendo los pies

-es lo que yo les digo!-dijo mikey señalando a sus hermanos

-hay ya! No seas llorona- se cruza de brazos la pelinegra

-hay cállate!, mejor cárgame para no tocar el suelo- dice dándole la mano y esta se niega a ayudarle

-No, que flojera..- dice y mira a las cuatro tortugas con una sonrisa- he, alguno de ustedes cárguela

-alguno de ustedes me ayudaría porfis?, todos menos el de la cinta roja que se parece a ese tal beetlejuice del que Audrey habla- dijo con desconfianza

-sabes? No sé a qué te refieras con eso, pero mira niña- dice Raphael enojado acercándose a esta y de pronto la pelinegra lo detiene-

-Oye tú! Le tocas un pelo y te arrastro hasta tu casa, yo soy la única que le puede hablar así- le dice enojada con un puchero ambos mirándose a los ojos con furia y leo se interpone

-mejor hagamos una votación, si? Las cosas son más fáciles con las votaciones…

-y que me dices del gobierno y de la sociedad?-dice la pelinegra y en eso Leonardo le mira con cara seria-mejor dejémoslo en votación y ya…-se defiende con una media sonrisa avergonzada a lo que los tres miran a Mikey que solo se encoje de hombros

-está bien.. Siempre tengo que ser yo!- dice a punto de cargar a la castaña

-graxie-y se avienta a la espalda de Mikey dándole un abrazo.

Así todos siguen a paso lento por el alcantarillado, mientras la castaña empieza a recordar algo y dice-por cierto mhh..Leo! .. Ustedes como conocen a Hamato Yoshi?- a lo que Leo contesta

-se podría decir que es nuestro padre- esa respuesta sorprende a la castaña

-entonces... Un gusto conocerlos primos mi nombre es Alexa pero me dicen Ale y la otra mi hermana gruñona y floja se llama Audrey

-A sí?! A Sí?! Yo no soy gruñona! -entonces Audrey se acerca a Mikey con mirada angelical y lo toma de los hombros agitándolo-TERREMOTOOOOO!

-Oye! -dice la tortuga y se cae con Ale al agua del alcantarillado

-Audrey!-dice Ale con el cabello empapado y con cara de asco-ya me moje y de por si esta agua huele mal!-dijo y al momento agarra el brazo de Audrey y se lo retuerce hasta la espalda

-hay! Espérate tantito! Mi bracito!-dice con voz aguda y Miguel Ángel se tapa la boca aguantando la risa levantándose del piso

-que no que muy fuerte señorita bajita?- mientras los 4 solo las miran extrañados

-Bajita?! Ahorita vas a ver enana enfadosa!- empieza a patearla- ya verás! Nada más si no fuera porque me doblaste el brazo te tiraría al piso de una vez!- dice más enojada

Waoh… una pelea de chicas..- dice Raphael cruzándose de brazos- había escuchado de esto en la televisión pero no pensé que se vería así.. mh, se ve interesante-termina con una sonrisa y Leo mirándole con cara seria

Ale mira no muy convencida a su hermana por lo que había dicho antes de lo que dijo la tortuga de rojo y salta sobre su espalda tirándola al piso sentándose sobre ella, todavía sosteniéndole el brazo

-qué decías? Además yo soy la menor y estoy a punto de rebasar tu estatura!-y en eso Leo las interrumpe

-chicas ya, además tenemos que ir con su "tío"-ale suelta a Audrey y dice con voz dulce-oki doki- se para y se limpia el polvo de su falda mientras la pelinegra apenas podía levantarse del dolor en su brazo; al hacerlo estira su brazo con el puño en alto haciendo que truenen los huesos de su espalda.

-jm.. Primero eres un demonio y luego una ternurita- se cruza de brazos y empieza a caminar- quien te entiende

-pues yo. Además cállate que tú primero te comportas como la señorita responsable y después como una niñita corajuda

-ja.. Ganaste esta batalla enana, pero ya verás después

-has lo que quieras que yo siempre estoy un paso delante de ti, pulga!

-mh... di las cosas que se te den la gana pero ya verás después - dice señalándole de puntitas para después seguir caminando así dejando las dos la discusión atrás.

-por cierto que tan lejos queda su casa?

- es esa luz que se ve allá- dijo el de cinta azul

-entonces... Carreritas!-dice ale, a lo que todos los chicos comienzan a correr excepto Donnie y leo

-yaaaaaaaay!- grita la pelinegra con los brazos en alto

Al llegar a la guarida la pelinegra se tira al piso- demonios.. Necesito correr más… soy un asco en carreras- dijo sudando y mira a su alrededor- wow.. Este lugar es asombroso

-y el ganador es…el demonio de rojo! En segundo lugar el naranja, en tercer lugar mi hermana en cuarto yopi!-dice con los brazos al aire y continua con los faltantes que apenas llegaban caminando-y en ultimo el pitufo y el chimuelo-a lo que Donnie, Leo y Rapha contestan

-Oye!

-cálmense que los pitufos son lindos, tú te vez tierno de chimuelo y a ti te hace sonar rudo lo de demonio pero si quieres te diré nomas chico duro o por tu nombre-les responde de nuevo

-Rapha... Me llamo Rapha- dice más que enojado

-está bien Rapha- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

De repente, en la habitación del sensei; Splinter salió de esta por el escándalo que se escuchaba en toda la guarida. Habían interrumpido el tiempo en que podría estar meditando, mientras en ese momento pensaba en como castigaría a sus discípulos, así llegando a la sala donde le esperaban dos niñas que ya hacía tiempo que no había visto.

-que es todo ese escándalo?!-dice el sensei llegando.

Este se sorprende al ver a las dos niñas hay, las cuales, como se dijo antes, conocía mucho antes de mutar a una rata gigante y tener una vida diferente

*****hace diez años*****

En una casa de baja california, se escuchaban risas y el timbre de esta.

-niñas, su tío Yoshi ya llego- decía una mujer de 27 años de cabellos castaños, la cual lavaba los trastos sucios

-tío Yoshi!- decía una pequeña niña castaña de cuatro años que entraba por una puerta que estaba directo al patio de la casa, la niña alegre, la cual era Alexa, corría a abrazar al hombre que acababa de llegar.

-que nos trajiste hoy tío Yoshi?-decía Audrey, que en ese entonces tenía 5 años, emocionada y con la ropa sucia acercándose al igual que su hermana.

-les he traído un.. Bo-decía y le entregaba un Bo a Ale y Audrey- uno para cada una- y en eso mira a la pequeña pelinegra, que en ese tiempo tenía el cabello más largo- Audrey.. Porque tienes tierra en todas partes?

-estaba jugando tío... Te prepare un postre! Ahora vuelvo-dice muy alegre corriendo regresando al patio por el obsequio.

-tenga cuidado tío Yoshi, sus postres lo pueden hacer vomitar- decía Alexa preocupada

-está bien, tomare en cuenta tu comentario pequeña- dijo alegre, así llegando Audrey y le da un plato con tierra, flores y hojas en forma de montañita

un pastel gratis! Feliz no cumpleaños-dijo sonriente y el sensei dice - gracias, lo comeré al llegar a casa

-porque no ahorita tío Yoshi?- dice la pelinegra dudosa y Alexa pone cara de asco al oler el regalo que le había dado su hermana al tío Hamato

-porque, he venido a visitarlas y pasar el rato... Seria de mala cortesía comer un postre tan delicioso sin haberles traído uno también a ambas

-mh… está bien… pero llegando a tu casa te lo comes- decía riendo la niña.

*****regresando al presente*****

Ese recuerdo pasó tan rápido por su cabeza, las imágenes llegaban y bombardeaban su mente, se acercó caminando y temblando con los ojos más que abiertos a su supuesta sobrina de los cabellos color café.

-Alexa...-decía Splinter sin poderlo creer.

-tío... TIO YOSHI!- Decía la niña con lágrimas en los ojos que corrió a abrazarlo junto con Audrey- tío Yoshi! Donde has estado?! Y, que te paso?!

-Papa y mama ya no están... y no sabíamos que había sido de ti- continuo la pelinegra con las lágrimas en el rostro

-lo sé...- dice y las abraza más fuerte- su abuela me conto todo lo que ocurrió por teléfono... Hay muchas cosas que explicar...

-maestro Splinter, que ocurre?-dice April llegando de la nada desde su habitación

-tío, ella es Miwa?!-dice ale señalando a April que solo se vio confundida. Ese comentario hirió un poco a Splinter, pero no era momento de decaer en esos recuerdos. El tiempo al parecer le había traído una parte que extraño tanto en su vida.

-no... Pero. Aun así, es parte de la familia-dijo a Alexa

-alguien me puede explicar que está ocurriendo aquí?-dice April acercándose a ellos con los brazos cruzados

- ahorita hay muchas cosas que explicar… y todas se arreglaran, vamos al dojo-dijo Splinter recibiendo un "Hai sensei!" de sus hijos con frente en alto y sus sobrinas limpiando los rastros de lágrimas en su cara.

La familia al parecer iba a crecer un poco más.

CONTINUARA...


	3. Chapter 3:superando las expectativas

_**Audrey: Hola! Ahora les presentamos la continuación, con ustedes.. el capitulo 3!-dice con los brazos en alto y una sonrisa-**_

_**Ale: en esta historia se enteraran de como nuestros personajes y el sensei se conocieron, ademas de dos batallas donde yo y Audrey pelearemos…. Contra quien? Lean y lo sabran x)**_

_**Audrey: por cierto, queria preguntar sobre, como puedo hacer para subir una imagen a el fanfic? He intentado hacelo o3ó pero no me deja, ya tengo un dibujo donde estamos las tortugas, april, el sensei y nosotras xD solo que no puedo subirlo úvu**_

_**Ale: ahí en reviews o inbox nos comentan por favor :3 y gracias a "MakiThe Killer" y a "aki38" por sus reviews, seguiremos subiendo mas caps :3**_

Capítulo 3: superando a las expectativas

Todos se encontraban en el dojo. Tras haber pasado ya un gran rato en la guarida, y haberse presentado cada uno, contando con que Splinter les relato a Alexa y Audrey sobre lo ocurrido con las tortugas al haber mutado; April despertó la curiosidad a las cuatro tortugas, sobre como su maestro había conocido a las chicas. Todos tenían una idea de el porque se conocían estos tres. Pero cada una estaba en lo incorrecto, era hora de saber la verdad.

-pero, aun no entiendo...-dice la peli naranja- como es que ustedes conocen al sensei?

-y porque lo llaman tío si dicen que no lo es genéticamente?-dijo Donnie pensativo.

-pues, es algo aburrido de explicar..-dijo la castaña con las manos juntas y miro a su hermana-. Audrey, tu turno de contar la historia que yo ya dije mucho-dice con una sonrisa convenciendo a la pelinegra

-mhhh. Okay - se levanta del sillón con pocas ganas y se pone frente a todos, en realidad no sabía cómo iniciar la historia de su vida, así que decidió hacerlo de una forma divertida, con cara alegre y decidida mirando al cielo y señalando a la nada haciendo una pose de teatro pronuncio casi en forma de obra-Hace muuuucho tiempo!

-niñita por favor podrías contarlo bien?-dice ale tratando de tolerarla. Al parecer no debió dejar a su hermana que hablara. No solía contar de la mejor forma las anécdotas.

-bien, perdón por intentar alegrar el ambiente-dice con algo de tristeza y empieza a relatar con la voz a medias. Pues solía hablar muy bajito gracias a su timidez. Sí, no parecía que lo fuera en ese día. Pero el volver a ver a su "tío" hizo que la alegría le invadiera un poco de regresar a su infancia- hace 12 años... Vivíamos en california con nuestros padres Alison y Mizaki Yamamoto. Ambos eran militares, salían de vez en cuando y a veces se iban durante varios días dejándonos en casa con nuestra abuela, en una guardería o con tío Yoshi al cual conocieron en unas vacaciones, pues hubo un tiempo en que fuimos a Japón a pasar el tiempo con nuestros tíos paternos y mi papa lo rescato de una pelea que tenía contra destructor .desde ahí se volvieron amigos y de vez en cuando íbamos todos juntos a festivales y desfiles japoneses.

-ese día yo estaba en problemas... Shredder me estaba atacando y sus padres llegaron a ayudarme, su mama me llevó lejos de ahí mientras Misaki detenía a destructor e intentaba tranquilizarlo mientras llamaba a sus compañeros para que detuvieran a varios ninjas de parte de Saki... Varios de sus discípulos ya habían escapado, y como el padre de ambas no pudo sostenerlo más huyo y también juro venganza contra los Yamamoto...sus padres me salvaron, pero ahí fue cuando empezó todo...Después de dos años de amistad, la abuela Alice

-nuestra abuela-interrumpe Audrey muy entrada a la historia al igual que las tortugas y April. No pensaron que esa sería la forma en que se habían conocido y al parecer se notaban asombrados.

-sí, la abuela Alice me conto que el señor Misaki y Alison desaparecieron al haber salido de viaje otra vez, llevaban casi una semana desaparecidos y lo malo era que Saki también había salido de viaje, empezaba a sospechar de todo eso.. Rezaba y velaba por ellos... Hasta que leí que dos militares habían muerto, destructor acabo con ellos y nadie pudo ayudarles... Para ese entonces estaba a pocos días de que ocurriera lo de la mutación...

-entonces el clan del pie no solo los quería a ellos... Si no que a nosotras también, a pesar de que en esos tiempos yo solo tenía 4 años y Audrey 5...-dijo Alexa con voz triste. Ahora ella también quería platicar sus penas.

-luego también mataron a la abuela Alice.. Y nos fuimos a vivir con nuestra vieja nana que nos cuidaba en la guardería.. Pero aún estaban buscándonos, así que ella, como se preocupaba tanto por nosotros; con decir que nos quería como si fuéramos sus propias hijas, nos ayudó a escapar… a nana la lastimaron y destruyeron su casa… pero la llevaron al hospital y ahora ha de estar bien supongo-dijo la pelinegra sentándose en el piso-entonces tuvimos que venir a new york a los 14 años nosotras solas con el dinero, herencia y demás pertenencias de nuestros padres y abuela Alison… rentamos una habitación en un hogar que estaba en barrios de gente de baja economía y así duramos un año.. Pensamos que Oroku Saki ya no nos estaba buscando y que había perdido el rastro de nosotras, así que nos vinimos a estas partes de la ciudad y ahora vivimos en el departamento que vieron hace unas horas-termino Audrey

-entonces Destructor… tal vez consiguió la dirección por medio del líder de los kraangs, han de haberlas espiado en los momentos que salían y hacían el cambio al edificio- dedujo Donatello empezando a buscar más explicaciones sobre tal encuentro que tuvieron las chicas.

-pues, al parecer ese idiota de destructor nos encontró y envió a esos estúpidos androides extraterrestres por nosotras-dice ale furiosa. Ese fue el momento en que la castaña pensó en como regresarle el favor a Shredder , si ambas sabían un poco de defensa y artes marciales. Porque no dedicarse en sus ratos libres a entrenar con su tío?-disculpe tío Yoshi

-dime Splinter, Alex- le responde su supuesto tío que ahora era una rata gigante

-okay... Tío Splinter, queremos pedirle un favor..-dice con ambas manos en el pecho y su hermana mayor le mira sabiendo de que era lo que le pediría.

-qué clase de favor?...- Splinter empieza a acariciar su larga barba

-podría entrenarnos para ser kunoichis?- ante esta pregunta el sensei solo suspira y dice

-..Lo siento niñas pero no

-que por qué?- indignada se acerca un poco más a el

-ser kunoichi lleva años de entrenamiento, no cualquiera puede tener la habilidad y destreza.. Incluso un don especial para poder llegar a ser diestro en las artes marciales-dijo serio y decidido. En eso Audrey se levanta y se interpone. Ella buscaba más que solo venganza y no se quedaría atrás.

-tío, enserio queremos ser kunoichis... Queremos la victoria no solo para nosotras... Si no también para usted, las tortugas e incluso la chica de amarillo-Audrey le señalan con el pulgar a cierta peli naranja que le miro con cara de enojo

-April- le responde cruzándose de brazos

-si, como sea-dice sin prestar mucha atención- Tío, le propongo algo... dennos por lo menos una oportunidad de entrenar contra alguna de las tortugas o April, si logramos pasar la prueba nos preparara para ser kunoichis.. Y si no ve algún cambio o mejora... Nos rendiremos y dejaremos todo a sus manos...

-tío Splinter por favor! de niñas nos enseñabas a utilizar armas y tu decías que éramos muy buenas .. Porque ahora no? Aunque sea déjanos mostrarte que podemos, con cualquiera de tus discípulos ponnos a luchar para mostrarte que podemos-dice ale suplicando al sensei. Este estaba empezando a dudar si podrían, ya habían pasado años que no entrenaban, pero aun así él era un buen maestro y tal vez las niñas podrían servir de algo para la batalla.

-bien... Tal vez haberles enseñado un poco de artes marciales de pequeñas hará mas rápido el tener que hacer de ustedes unas kunoichis-dice con un suspiro y camina por la habitación en la que se encontraban pensando en contra quien podrían pelear - vamos a ver qué tan buenas son..

-Hai sensei-dicen las dos y le miran

Los chicos estaban sentados y al lado de Donnie se encontraba April. El sensei voltea a verla y le da la mano para que esta se levante

-April tu pelearas con ellas pero una a la vez-dice splinter

-hai sensei-dice April hace reverencia y espera a que alguna de las dos se ofrezca

-entonces... Puedo ser la primera?-dice ale emocionada levantando la mano

-claro ale, entonces prepárense –ambas se acomodan frente a frente y el sensei grita la palabra esperada- hayime!.

Entonces empieza la pelea y las dos se ponen en modo de defensa y se van acercando cuidadosamente, ale analizaba cada movimiento de la pecosa y esta hacia lo mismo decidiendo lanzar un golpe a la cara de la castaña que lo esquivo sin problema alguno. ale hace una barrida tirando a April de espaldas que suelta un quejido de dolor, decidida se levanta y en eso ale le da un golpe en la pansa. Está a punto de caerse pero antes de que caiga la castaña le da una patada haciéndola caer fuertemente al piso y April ya no puede más.

-April!- dice Donnie que corre a ayudarla

-oh, perdón si fui dura-dice ale que se tapó la boca con las manos. No pensó que llegaría a defenderse de tal forma

-no importa-dice April tratando de levantarse con la ayuda de Donnie y le sonríe- gracias Donnie

-tío Splinter ya viste? de solo tres movimientos y la derribe!-dice ale emocionada

-mmm... Tal vez me equivoque... Tienes mucha habilidad.. Bien hecho, de ahora en adelante entrenaras con las tortugas-dice Splinter que pone su mano en la cabeza de la niña

-hai sensei!-dice ale

-wow, que fuerte eres-dice Mickey parado a su lado

-arigato, pues ya vez de quien aprendí-le responde y mira que Donnie trae a April apoyada en su hombro- oh si cierto hay que ponerle pomada-dice ale -tío Splinter creo que April ya no podrá luchar-con cara preocupada

-tienes razón ale-dice Splinter

-hey y con quien voy a entrenar ahora?-comenta Audrey dudosa

-mmh... Tendrá que ser alguno de los chicos...-dice Splinter mientras decide sobre quien entrenara con la pelinegra en eso todos voltean hacia Mikey y ale se queda a ver lo que ocurriría mientras el sensei ayuda a Donnie a llevar a April al laboratorio

-que!? Por qué yo?-dice Mikey algo enojado- por qué no Leonardo o Donnie? O tu Rapha?!

-porque tú serias más considerado con una niñita y yo en cambio la venzo en la mitad de un segundo-dice Raphael

-que dijiste?!-Le responde furiosa Audrey y le señala-oye cabeza hueca! Ven acá antes de que tenga que ir yo misma a patearte el trasero!... A ver si eres tan bueno como piensas-se pone en posición

-que testaruda…. está bien-dice aburrido caminando hacia ella con flojera- espero que haberme parado halla valido la pena, intentare no ser tan duro contigo

-oigan cállense que hasta el laboratorio se escuchan sus gritos y April necesita descansar, ay parecen pareja-dice ale enojada por no dejar descansar a la peli naranja

-qué?!-gritan los dos y Raphael se sonroja

-lo que oyeron ambos

-bueno, me callare.. Si este alcornoque va a luchar-dice cruzándose de brazos la pelinegra

-bien, pero no creo que logres hacer mucho... Que arma vas a usar?-se pone Raphael y Audrey voltea buscando su objetivo

-el Bo-dice tomando un Bo que se encontraba en la esquina-empecemos

-bueno me voy a quedar aquí para asegurarme de que Audrey no se lastime... o se pase, por cierto Leo apoco esto tienen que lidiar todos los días?- le pregunta la menor al de azul

-pues... Por mala suerte si y tú?

-si... Y vieras en cuantos problemas se mete Audrey en la escuela pero bueno ay que ver la pelea

-oh si es cierto, hayime!-responde leo imitando al sensei

Entonces Raphael se queda parado sin hacer nada mientras Audrey le observa y mira confundida. Acaso el chico se hacía menso o era su imaginación?

-qué? No tomaras iniciativa?-dice Audrey enojada, pues su contrincante no se tomaba la pelea enserio

-no, empieza tu

-bien... pero te arrepentirás -sonríe maliciosamente

Audrey empieza a girar el Bo haciendo que la tortuga la mire con cara de duda pues no sabía que giraría el Bo haciéndolo parecer un helicóptero y se detiene golpeando a Raphael en el estómago, este solo tocio y se retorció un poco. Después Raphael se pone en posición de pelea ya concentrado en golpear a Audrey, este le da una patada pero Audrey le toma del pie jalándolo en su hombro haciendo que Raphael se caiga y empieza a arrastrarlo por todo el piso mientras intentaba correr un poco a pesar del peso de la tortuga.

-Ja! Quien es la niñita ahora?!-dice riéndose con malicia y Raphael solo la mira sorprendido y enojado, los chicos se quedan igual de sorprendidos y sin poder aguantar la risa. Al parecer la llegada de la chica le traerá muchos problemas, pensó él.

-ay Audrey este es machista y tu siendo muy dura con el- entonces ale se levanta, Audrey lo suelta y ale intenta cargarlo del hombro-oigan acaso no piensan ayudarme a llevarlo al laboratorio?

-oh! si es cierto déjame ayudarte-dice leo ayudando a cargar a Raphael aun riéndose un poco

-adiós, niñita-dice Audrey que se despide con una sonrisa-la próxima vez. Intentare no ser tan dura contigo..-se sienta cruzándose de brazos-hey.. Eso no te suena familiar?- Mikey y Leo empiezan a reírse y Mikey se cae de espaldas

-Suéltenme-dice Raphael cerrando los puños y sentándose al lado de Mikey- no necesito ir al laboratorio, eso no fue nada...-entonces ale lo toca del hombro para asegurarse de que este bien y este gime un poco

-Raphael...-dice ale algo preocupada porque no le gusta ver a la gente sufrir- aunque sea ponte pomada tu solo

-ummm está bien pero solo para que te calles-dice algo enfadado

-que dices?! Ay. Eres un idiota yo preocupada por gente como tú y tu diciendo cosas así! eres un completo baka!-dice ale muy enojada, esto hiso que Raphael se quedara callado

-Uihh hermano, te callo! Y fue una chica-le dice riéndose Mikey y Raphael le mira enfadado

-hay... tú también Mikey, cállate que este te va a golpear y además eso es ser mal educado-dice ale algo harta de ellos

-hummm... Okey-dice Mikey asustado por la reacción de la chica.

Tras aber entrenado descansaron un poco y se sentaron todos en el dojo a platicar sucesos de las peleas de las tortugas y de los momentos graciosos de las hermanas.

***************en otro lado de la ciudad...***************

-los kraangs han ido a la propiedad a la que los kraangs fueron enviados por el líder kraang de los kraangs. Las llamadas "tortugas" han ido a la propiedad en la que los kraangs fueron derrotados por las llamados tortugas.

Una mano con metal agarro del cuello a la figura robótica y la lanzo contra una pared haciendo que esta vuele en pedazos y se escuche un estruendoso sonido en todo el edificio.

-cómo es posible que cuatro tortugas hallan acabado con varios de ustedes?-shredder se levanta enojado con los robots que había enviado de parte del líder de los kraangs- Deberían haber terminado con ellos de una vez! Su tecnología está más que avanzada en comparación con esa tal tortuga de nombre Donatello..-dice gritándoles- de que sirven si no pueden acabar con cuatro insignificantes tortugas, una rata y tres niñas!-entonces toma a un kraang sacándolo del cuerpo robótico- dile a tu líder que espero mejores resultados la próxima vez-lo tira al piso y el kraang sale corriendo con chillidos proviniendo de este.

"con que esas dos niñas regresaron?... ya era tiempo de que aparecieran más chicas "Karai observaba todo lo que ocurría, pensando en cómo serían sus próximas batallas.

CONTINUARA...

_**Audrey: y aquí acaba! El cap 3 xD assafsfdasg la paliza que le di a raph me mato-dice riendose y jala del brazo a raphael- no te enojaste mucho conmigo verdad? .3.**_

_**Raphael: tu bien sabes que si –rueda los ojos con cara de enojo- que acaso piensas que soy de juguete para que puedas hacerme eso?-se cruza de brazos-**_

_**Audrey: jeje noup x3 pero es divertido- rapha le jala las mejillas en forma de venganza- dshfsadjkgh no hagas eso! :c te golpeare**_

_**Leo: estos dos no se estarán quietos durante los demás capítulos**_

_**Ale: ni me lo digas .. Bueno, espero les haya gustado dejen sus reviews y recomienden el FFic con sus amigos, conocidos, desconocidos, usuarios de fanfic, en deviantart**_

_**Audrey: con su perro**_

_**Ale: cállate Audrey! –dice y le da un zape- mata ne, nos leemos luego :L**_


	4. Chapter 4:Lo cotidiano de nuestro mundo

_**Audrey: HOLIIIIII! Perdonen el retraso ;m; estuvimos ocupadillas, pero ya hemos regresado a traerles la parte 4 :DDDDDDD Feliz año nuevoooo atrasadoooo (¿?)–baila con un plato de tacos- Ajua!**_

_**Ale: cual año nuevo!? Será mas bien. feliz cumple sungmin! ^^ e.e**_

_**Audrey: oh pos, pos… es que yo no se fechas de cumpleaños de sus coreanos¿?-dice comiendo-**_

_**Ale: yey! Al fin alguien no les dice chinos! Bueno mejor no nos salgamos del tema… MERRY CHRITSMASS retrasado y año nuevo!... figthing! A leer!**_

_**Audrey: Yaaaaaaaaay- corre en círculos, tropieza y se cae al piso de cara(?)-**_

_**capitulo 4: lo cotidiano de nuestro mundo**_

Aun en la guarida, ya era bastante tarde, las cuatro de la mañana para ser exactos, así que las dos hermanas ; después de haber obtenido la aprobación del sensei y haber pasado gran rato en familia y conocerse.. y pasarse los números de celulares, decidieron que era hora de irse a su departamento y limpiar el desorden que los kraangs y las tortugas habían dejado en el tiempo que pasaron ahí, después arreglarían sus cosas para a las 7:00 ir a la escuela. Audrey y Alexa iban en la misma escuela más no en el mismo grupo. Alexa estaba en 3 de secundaria, mientras Audrey ya iba en 1 de preparatoria. En los recesos se juntaban y en veces cada quien se iba con sus amigos. Alexa se juntaba con un grupo de amigas conformado por 5 que eran solo chicas de segundo y tercero; y Audrey con 4 amigos que eran parte de la banda que habían creado y 3 mejores amigas con las que bromeaba demasiado. Cada grupo por separado.

En fin, ya era hora de irse así que se despidieron y caminaron en compañía de la pelirroja por todo el canal de la alcantarilla.

-y… tu no vas a la preparatoria?- pregunto Audrey, pues se le hacía raro que está aún no se fuera a dormir.

-pues.. Iba, pero mi padre fue secuestrado por los kraangs

-malditos robots.. Algún día tendremos que ayudarte a recuperar a tu padre- dijo aclarando la castaña- aun tienes tiempo de salvarlo

-lo sé.. Por eso es que estoy entrenando con el sensei, para llegar a ser una buena kunoichi e ir a luchar contra los kraangs y salvar a mi padre, además que sirve para defensa propia..

-mh.. Pues, que bueno que le tomes el lado positivo- dijo ale

-si… además, donnie me prometió que salvaría a mi padre.. El está dispuesto a ayudarme en ello- sonrió y Audrey pensó un momento.

Donatello… era el chico al que habían jalado de la bandana, el que corrió hasta april para ayudarla cuando Ale le dio una paliza… el que prometió ayudarle… acaso a la tortuga le gustaba la chica pelirroja? Tal vez o solo le gustaba ayudar a los demás… esto le pareció tierno y decidió preguntar a la pelirroja

-oye.. Tú y donnie son novios?-dijo sonriendo pícaramente

-pues.. no, solo somos amigos- dijo acomodando un mechón de cabello tras de su oreja

-emh.. y, el te gusta?- le pregunto siendo más directa- digo… ustedes dos se verían muy bien de pareja

-yo.. Solo lo veo como un gran amigo-dijo confundida por la reacción de la pelinegra

-.. Bueno, entonces, dejare de preguntar- dijo cruzándose de brazos. Tendría que saber más sobre esos dos tortolos a toda costa

-oh, llegamos- dijo ale y dio paso a Audrey para subir primero

-adiós rojita- le dijo Audrey a april riendo un poco-

-adiós, Audrey- dijo algo molesta por el apodo, pero tal vez era de cariño más que burla pensó.

-nos vemos april, gracias por acompañarnos-dijo ale sonriendo y subiendo un poco las escaleras

-de nada y adiós.. Nos volveremos a ver después. Buenas noches-dijo así dejando subir a las hermanas y se fue de regreso a la guarida.

Al subir y acomodar la tapa que iba directo a las alcantarillas, empezaron a caminar a el edificio, que no estaría tan lejos.

-oye… porque le preguntaste eso a april?-dijo ale dudosa

- no es un poquito obvio?.. Veamos.. donnie al que le jalamos la bandana desde un principio en el techo. Le gusta april- dijo asombrada con ojos de corazón

-como lo sabes? No tienes pruebas

-Ohhh... claro que sí!- dijo con mucha seguridad- primero corre a ayudarla mientras los otros solo se quedaron viendo como la acabaste tan rápido.. Luego la acompaño al laboratorio

-pero es porque él es el dueño de EL laboratorio-

-PERO ESO! Hermana mía, Era simplemente una batalla, nada fuera de lo normal… y que tal los sonrojos que tenía cuando april se le acercaba diciendo que él fue el que le salvo cuando los kraangs la atacaron, eh?... y la promesa que le hizo?

-.. Bien, di lo que quieras… si piensas eso está bien, de todas formas no creo que serían una mala pareja..

- je, y claro que no lo serán-dijo casi susurrando caminando tras su hermana

-que dijiste?

-nada-dijo casi inocente la pelinegra y así acabo el debate.

**A la mañana siguiente**

-despierta Audrey ya es de mañana! y debemos ir a la escuela-dice ale agitando a Audrey para que despierte mientras esta seguía en su cama muy cómoda.

-quince minutos... Más...-dice Audrey muy adormilada y volteándose con la almohada en la cabeza- o veinte si se puede...- dijo levantando la mano.

-ándale despierta que te hice tu desayuno favorito.. Puré de papa y jugo de naranja

-Na, mentirosa, tal vez soy sorda pero mi sentido del olfato me indica que no hiciste eso o no sé.. Tal vez necesite verlo para creerlo? –dice Audrey haciéndose mensa y como no le cree a ale ella decide traerle el desayuno a la cama.

-yaaay gracias-dijo triunfante comiendo puré de papa

-por cierto también hay ensalada de frutas e hice brócoli ¿Quieres brócoli?-dijo aunque sabía cuál sería la respuesta

- sisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisisi!-dice volviendo loca a su hermana- son como pequeños arbolitos de tallo verde…los amo- dijo con los ojos en forma de estrella y un tono dulce pero no agudo.

-jm está bien e hice mucho!-dijo y así convenció a su hermana de salir corriendo hasta la sala y sentarse en una silla con todo y cobija comiendo y viendo la televisión.

Después de desayunar y tomar sus mochilas fueron caminando a la escuela que no quedaba tan lejos. ya en la escuela pública, Audrey se encontraba en su salón de clases como siempre normal y haciendo garabatos, pero prestando atención. en cambio ale en su salón estaba contenta de aprender y ver a sus amigas, ya en la hora de recreo ale se juntó con sus amigas valeri y kimi de tercero y Natalia, carrie y gloria de segundo, ale como siempre alegre y Audrey algo seria, era la primera vez que se juntaba con su hermana y sus amigas de diario.

Después de un rato las chicas, menos ale y Audrey, decidieron irse a la cafetería. en ese momento aparece bryan molestando al más pequeño de la escuela, Peque (Audrey: no pos wow!mega apodo!)El niño se encontraba sentado en una jardinera y Bryan llego arrebatándole el almuerzo mientras lo empujaba.

Bryan era un muchacho que debía estar en segundo de prepa, pero este se encontraba en tercero de secundaria en el salón D, gracias a sus malas calificaciones y la poca atención que prestaba a las clases. De vez en cuando lo traían con citatorios y debía quedarse una hora después de la escuela en el salón de castigos; eso Audrey lo sabía bien, pues también a ella la mandaban a tal salón por defender a varios niños y hacerle maldades al más grande a veces solo porque le daba la gana hacerlo enojar, se lo tiene bien merecido, pensaba siempre.

Bryan era pelinegro y fuerte, pero algo gordo. Normalmente vestía con camisas a calaveras color negro y unos pantalones cortos de mezclilla.

Ale al ver que el grandulón molestaba a el niño decidió intervenir. Como la chica está en contra de todo eso termina con la opción de llegarle de lado y utilizar la barrida así tirándolo al piso. Este se enojó al ver que la castaña hizo tal acto y le quito el almuerzo de la mano devolviéndoselo al niño que salió corriendo de ahí.

-oye! qué te pasa ..Porque molestas a peque? A ya sé porque…nomas porque eres más grande crees que puedes molestar a los menores?! Pues sabes gente como tú me da asco! Seguramente tienes problemas en tu casa y por eso vienes aquí a hacerle eso a la gente que no puede defenderse! Eres un idiota-ale sin más que decir se va a donde estaba almorzando con su hermana mientras los demás alumnos se burlan de Bryan asombrados por el valor de la chica mientras que el más grande no piensa lo mismo.

-bien hecho. Seguro que si le cuento sobre esto al tío yoshi, se sentirá orgulloso de ti.. Pero, no crees que Bryan podría atacarnos a la próxima? Podrían mandarte al salón de castigos -dice dudosa

-ay que importa, al cavo que las dos juntas somos imparables- dijo así sonriendo las dos.

-Thomas! Daniel! Vengan acá-dice Bryan mientras llegaban sus dos amigos y lo ayudaban a levantarse y se acercaba a las hermanas, o más bien a ale- crees que puedes llegar así de la nada a hacer tu truquito ese?

-am... Déjame pensarlo... SI!-dice cruzándose de brazos con certeza

-pues déjame decirte algo- dice y la jala del cuello de la blusa- vuelves a hacer eso y te juro que acabare contigo!

-pues...-ale se aleja de él y le patea la pansa asiendo que la suelte y este se revuelque de dolor en el piso-que decías?! Mejor cierra la boca- dice alegre y este solo decide quedarse en el piso sin nada que pueda hacer.

-oye espera!-le dice Audrey corriendo al lado de ale- te lo estas acabando tu sola! Y yo que pensaba torturarlo también...-dijo pensativa- Pero olvídalo, para la próxima te ayudare.. Solamente déjame hacer algo-dijo riendo y saca un plumón permanente del bolsillo de su short de mezclilla, se acerca a Bryan en cuclillas y le escribe en la frente "soy un estúpido"-listo.. Ya tienes tu letrero permanente…-dijo agitando el marcador en la mano levantándose- hay nos vemos- termina de decirle riéndose.

-ay, Audrey. Ya mejor vamos con las chicas-las dos se van directo a la cafetería donde estaban las amigas de ale viendo el show de las hermanas al igual que todos los presentes... y los alumnos, no eran los únicos presentes.

-vieron eso? fue increíble!-dice la voz de mikey desde el techo de las instalaciones, que en si era de dos pisos- primero lo tiro! Y, y le dio una gran patada! Y luego!

-ya entendimos, cálmate- dice rapha con una media sonrisa

-fue asombroso!-dijo saltando al ver tal espectáculo

-sí, tienes razón .. Pensé que tendríamos que ir a ayudarles lo cual sería malo porque no podríamos-dice donnie pensativo- pero al parecer ale pudo atacarlo sola

-y Audrey no se quedó atrás.. Le dejo marcado lo que se merecía ese tipo- dice riendo Raphael- vaya que se salieron con las suyas

-sí creo que mejor deberíamos irnos .. Ellas solas pueden y ya volvemos en la salida para asegurarnos de que nada pase-dice leo

-oh! Me llego un mensaje de ale, déjenme se los leo...ou! Dice que para ser ninjas nos puede ver muy bien-dijo apenado mikey y los chicos voltean hacia donde esta ale mientras que ella los saluda discretamente y mikey le devuelve el saludo-me llego otro mensaje.. Dice: nos vemos en las mismas escaleras bajo las alcantarillas saliendo de clases a la 1 y media

-bien.. Hay que irnos-dijo leo y así empezaron a bajar. Al llegar a la guarida le contaron todo a splinter y a april. April lo tomo demasiado bien, splinter también, debido a que ayudaron a un niño. Pero aclaro que no siempre deberán mostrar sus habilidades, pues podrían llamar mucho la atención de la gente así exponiéndose.

***a la 1:32 bajo las alcantarillas***

Las 4 tortugas esperaban a las hermanas cansados y aburridos. Raphael se estaba poniendo impaciente, pues había dejado a spike en casa.

-a qué horas van a llegar?-dijo enojado

-tranquilo rapha, no creo que tarden tanto- ante esto se escuchó un ruido en la tapa de la alcantarilla- lo ves?

-que cuentan tortugas?-dijo Audrey bajando las escaleras y al estar más cerca del piso salta haciendo salpicar el agua- notamos que estaban espiándonos en nuestro ataque a Bryan- dijo y detrás de ella baja las escaleras ale sin tocar el piso

-emh, perdón si llegamos tarde, buscamos unas cosas antes de venir-dijo y miro el piso-... aún sigue corriendo agua sucia por aquí- dijo triste y miro a mikey- mikey podrías ayudarme otra vez?-dice ale algo apenada

-mmm... Ya que-dice sonriendo y la ayuda cargándola en su espalda

-graxie-dice ale sonriéndole. Se esperó unos minutos de silencio en los canales de agua y decidió abrir su mochila y sacar algunas cosas por entregarles a los chicos-por cierto traje... Revistas, esta es para ti donnie es de ciencia y también esta otra de tecnología

-waoh.. no sé qué decir gracias ale-dice donnie emocionado por las dos revistas y empezó a hojear una

-de nada, esta es para ti leo es una edición ilimitada de varios superhéroes de marvel

-gracias Ale esto es genial!-dice leo muy emocionado y sorprendido cuando mira una hoja- Ah! hay una hoja con una reseña de héroes espaciales.. y tiene pegatinas!

-QUE?-dice sorprendida Audrey y todos menos su hermana le miran- d digo.. eso, porque tanta emoción?- se cruza de brazos mirando intentando guardar la misma emoción

-porque me encanta esta serie! –Dice Leo tomando las pegatinas con una sonrisa enorme- enserio, muchas gracias ale

-de na...-no pudo terminar pues el de banda roja le interrumpió

-genial algo que pueda romper spike-interrumpe rapha sonriendo con malicia

no! no lo lograras!-dice Leo algo enojado

-ay Raphael... Uh! Si es cierto esta es para ti-dice y le da una revista de motocicletas- no sabía de qué te gustaría, así que te traje una de motos, Audrey me ayudo a escoger-dice ale

-mh… estamos a mano-dice Raphael tratando de no sonar emocionado

-ah! Y esta es para ti mikey son comics de los que más nos gustan a mí y Audrey son muy chistosos y algunos son interesantes… espero que te gusten

-Genial-en eso mikey se le olvida que está cargando a ale y la suelta- oh! Perdón me emocione tanto que me bloquee

-okey nada más vuelve a cargarme y no me sueltes-dice asustada pensando que podría volver a caerse, entonces mikey la vuelve a cargar pero esta vez cambio la posición que tenía la castaña y la cargo a un estilo novia- eh! Qué?!-dice ale sonrojada y muy apenada.

-qjjj...-entonces Audrey pasa hablando fuerte para que ellos dos la escuchen, más que nada ale. Le gustaba mucho hacerla enojar- esto ya me huele a noviazgo, JAJAJA! -entonces sale corriendo a la guarida pues sabía que su hermana podría golpearla por burlarse

-mmm...-gruño Alexa y mikey le miro con miedo. No sabía que al ponerse furiosa se convertía en otra persona- Mejor déjame caminar desde aquí.. Al cabo que no hay mucha agua

-esta bien y perdón- dijo bajándola tranquilamente

-no importa.. –dice tranquila hasta que- Audrey!-dice más enojada mientras corre a perseguir a Audrey

-iiiiiiii mikey … así que ya te flecharon?-dice Raphael con voz burlona

-mmm...-dice mikey muy enojado

-rapha ya deja a... El enamorado-dice leo también con voz burlona

-oye! No estoy enamorado solo la ayudaba por que no quería mojarse-dice mikey tratando de tolerarlos

-hay... Aja...-dicen los dos y donnie intentaba aguantar la risa- oigan.. Esto es divertido, ahora entiendo porque lo hacen conmigo… pero esto es mucho mejor

Dentro de la guarida ale seguía persiguiendo a Audrey que solo saltaba esquivando cada cosa a su paso gritando.

-a ale le gusta mikey, a ale le gusta mikey!-corre y va escapándose de un lado a otro-te gusta!

-ay cállate que a ti te gusta raphael seguramente! hay harían una linda pareja los dos.. Unos descarados que hay sí muy rudos y otra cosa no crees que si me gustara mikey ya te lo hubiera contado?- dijo.

Ante esto la pelinegra se detuvo y Ale solo le dio un zape que hizo que Audrey dijera un "ouh.." más siguió pensando lo que le dijo su hermana menor.

-pffft..Haber haber dejemos algo claro-dice y se sienta en una silla- a mí no me gusta Raphael.. Además, linda pareja? si cómo no! y yo tengo un pingüino volador-dice riéndose para después calmarse- además.. a mí no me ha cargado al estilo "novia" dos veces… y el único "contacto" sociable que hemos tenido ha sido la pelea y la vez que le dije enojada que no te podía hacer nada… no tienes pruebas de que me guste-dijo y se cruzó de brazos

-bueno-respondió sin saber que más decir y recordó que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer - entonces quedamos a mano que yo quiero entregarle estas revistas a april y al tío splinter

-está bien… si me permites, estaré revisando mi celular-lo que no notaron era que tanto Mikey y Raphael se adelantaron y escucharon toda la discusión y solo se miraron

-sabes que esto puede traernos burlas verdad?-dijo Raphael

-sip… así que..-dijo Mikey sin saber que más decir sin entender a lo que se refería su hermano mayor hasta que lo proceso -si te callas yo me callo-le propuso el de cinta naranja

-echo- dijo y se estrecharon la mano entrando a la guarida

Entonces ale va al cuarto de Donatello, en si el cuarto de april, llego sin tocar la puerta viendo que la chica estaba arreglando su cama- hola april puedo pasar?

-oh! Hola, si claro-dijo alegre y se sentó- perdón si no he tendido mi cama

-no importa. Mira solo vine a traerte estas revistas-dijo y le entrego tres revistas esperando a que esta las tomara

-oh gracias-respondió

-de nada, por cierto hoy me toca cocinar!-dijo alegre esperando poder enseñarle el menú del día a todos

-genial espero que cocines rico.. – dijo alegre, por fin volvería a comer algo que no estuviera tan condimentado

-pues... pregúntale a Audrey.. A ella le encanta mi comida… adiós, iré con mi tío splinter

-adiós ale-entonces ale va a la habitación de splinter pero antes de entrar toca. El sensei la dejo pasar, estaba meditando un rato. Pero decidió tomarse un tiempo para saludar a su supuesta sobrina

-hola tío splinter vine a traerte algo

-pasa ale

-hai tío splinter- dijo y el sensei se levantó, ale solo le miro y le dio un pequeño libro- mira te traje un libro.. sé que normalmente meditas así que, es de yoga y meditación.. Espero que te guste

-mh.. Gracias ale, me tomare el tiempo de leerlo-dijo hojeándolo entretenido

-de nada tío por cierto yo voy a cocinar hoy-dijo alegre - así que si gustas, puedes venir a comer

-tal vez ale..- dijo sin cambiar de expresión

-okidoki-entonces ale va a la cocina pero no está segura de que hacer.

Estaba dudando de lo que podría hacer pues había traído varios ingredientes. Podría incluso cocinar tres platillos diferentes para la familia. Y sin saber que preparar consulto a su hermana sentándose al lado de ella.

-Audrey crees que debería hacer carne?-dice.

Audrey solo la mira con cara de terror al imaginar que podría ocurrir si pasaba un accidente con la estufa

****POV Audrey****

Dentro de mis pensamientos, pude notar murmullos y terror. la cocina está ardiendo en llamas

-no, en aguas-dice rapha dentro del sueño

-déjame. Este es mi sueño-dije perturbada por lo que imaginaba

-RAPIDO! Llamen a los bomberos!-dice mikey corriendo de un lado a otro

-no podemos es una alcantarilla! Ademas ustedes son mutantes!-ale mi hermana menor duda de cómo es que llego a ocurrir tal cosa si había aprendido muy bien a cocinar. Fue culpa de la estufa, pensaba.

-april! Bésame como si no existiera un mañana!-dice donie alterado. Tomándole por los hombros, sabía que a el le gustaba!

-Qué?!-dice la rojita en shock

-mi preciosa! Mi preciosa!-dice Leonardo detrás del sillón con la revista que le dio ale.. y jugando con las pegatinas. Como quisiera esa revista, pensé…

-spike! Alguien a visto a spike?!-grita raphael alterado, mientras spike come ensalada al lado de una muñeca Barbie y Timothy a cada lado- no spike! Barbie solo es plástico!

-tranquilo Raphael, puedo hablar, no tengo que morder una hoja de lechuga para comunicarme con ustedes ahora mi gran secreto a sido revelado…-dice malévolamente con las patas delanteras en alto- dominare el mundoooo!

**FIN del POV**

-spike habla?-susurro pensando y preguntándose a sí misma.

-qué?-dijo preocupada ale por su hermana. Había veces en que tenía pensamientos y sueños raros en los que solo miraba un punto ciego para después volver a la realidad

-eh perdón. Si, has carne- dice feliz

-okey…?- a veces tenia duda de los sucesos o sueños de su hermana mayor, decidió pensar en otra cosa y se fue a la cocina

La preparación de la comida tardo un rato, ale estaba muy concentrada y había momentos en que mikey interrumpía preguntando qué es lo que cocinaría, acabando con la paciencia de ale. Mas esta solo le dijo que esperara en la sala, que avisaría cuando la comida ya estuviera lista.

Tiempo después, pasada una hora todo estaba servido en platos, el platillo del día era: carne. Zanahoria cosida, arroz blanco y brócoli, el olor era delicioso.

-listo la comida esta lista!- dijo para sí misma dejando el ultimo plato en la mesa y buscando los cubiertos para cada uno.

Al escuchar la llamada de su hermana, Audrey asoma la cabeza dentro de la cocina así entrando y cruzándose de brazos mirando todos los platos -oye, porque no vas a avisarles que la comida esta lista? Yo cuido que ninguna mosca se les pare-dice planeando robarse todo el brócoli, mas ale ya había pasado por ese plan suyo muchas veces, así solo dijo

-no es necesario ya les avise- aunque no era cierto, pero el olor de la comida los haría llegar

-jmmm-musita enojada y se sienta en una silla resignada

-waoh..-dice mikey llegando y mirando todo-huele delicioso-toma un plato y empieza a comer sin cubiertos. Ale solo miraba para ver que reacción saldría de la tortuga de naranja.

-si...fui yo! Espero que les guste- dice ale y así empiezan a llegar todos, a excepción del sensei que estaba aún en su habitación

-Alexa tu preparaste todo?..- dijo Donatello

-si donnie, te gusta? – dice y el genio alegre asiente.

Audrey le observa, empezaría a observar a donnie y la chica roja de ahora en adelante. Ambos estaban sentados juntos. Tomaría notas y sacaría conclusiones, tal vez después.. (Ale:Audrey tan exagerada!)

-alguien ha visto a spike?...-dice rapha llegando y mira la comida-quien cocino? Mikey no pudo haber sido

-hey…-dice triste aun comiendo, la verdad le gustaba mucho la comida

-fui yo..-dice ale mirando a mikey. No le gustaba ver sus caras tristes

- así que la niña sabe cocinar?...-dice Raphael y la castaña solo responde con un "sip"- a ver qué tal quedo…. Puede que superes a mikey, y por mucho

-OYE!- dice alegando el mutante menor

-mikey, no te enojes, solo es comida- dijo ale tratando de tranquilizarlo agitando la mano de arriba a abajo

-oye... esta bastante bueno-dice comiendo más casi acabándose el plato mientras se atraganta- por cierto... De que carne es?-dice y ale decidió bromear con el

-de spike-dice ale con una sonrisa macabra. El mutante habría los ojos como platos- se necesita una carne especial para acompañar la comida… y como no teníamos suficiente dinero decidí experimentar con otro tipo de carne- dijo intentando asustarlo aún mas

-pppffff- Rapha empieza a escupir la carne y limpiarse la lengua con las manos. Todos dejan los platos de lado, dudando de lo que dijo ale más Raphael estaba sorprendido. La menor de todos presentes no podía ser tan cruel.. O sí?- nooo spike!.. Que acabas de hacerle bruja?!-dice furioso. Dudaba pues apenas conocía a la chica y su sonrisa delataba maldad, además de las cosas horribles que le dijo haciendo que su imaginación volara y pensara en la forma tortuosa en la que ha de haber destrozado a su amigo, callo en la trampa.

-hay cálmate aquí esta spike-dice ale levantando su palma de la mano donde esta spike comiendo brócoli, así acabando la pesadilla de la tortuga temperamental

-spike!... Nunca te dejare otra vez- dice tomándolo junto con el brócoli

-que exagerado eres!-en eso Raphael nomas mira a la castaña con cara enojada

-jamás pensé que alguien tan rudo seria así de llorón- dice Audrey burlándose y jalándole la mejilla- ow.. . Ternurita-empiezan a reírse por tal comentario. En cierta forma era verdad, la tortuga solo bajo la mirada algo sonrojado y avergonzado. Tendría que vengarse de la pelinegra de alguna forma.

-al fin una comida decente!-dice april dejando de reír algo feliz

-oye!-dice mikey de nuevo enojado

-perdona, es que ,pues, siempre comemos pizza, ramen y pizza gyoza.. Pocas veces has hecho pan tostado o huevos como desayuno, además que le agregas insectos para darle "sabor"- dijo poniendo exageradamente comillas a la frase.

-que ale cocine por siempre-dice Raphael algo contento con la comida

-no se?... pregúntenle al chef- dice ale. Le alegraba hacer felices a todos

-nop-dice mikey cruzándose de brazos

-que cocine ale...-dice Raphael con voz amenazadora a lo que mikey solo se encoje de hombros

-ya se mikey, por que no mejor cocinamos los dos y te enseño recetas?

-mmm... Está bien… pero tendrás que enseñarme mucho- dice estrechando la mano de la chica, provocándole a esta un ligero rubor en las mejillas.. Cosa que noto la pelinegra, planeando utilizarlo de burla

-Ajaamajaajajam..ale y mikey..ajammm-dice fingiendo toser un poco aun comiendo lo poco de su plato

-perdón se te olvida algo?, perdón Raphael pero... Audrey y Raphael! Pareja perfecta!- dice gritando. La mayor enfurece, no pensó que su hermana podría utilizar eso de protesta ante tal guerra de burlas

-Pues! A mí no me molesta -dice aguantándose el enojo Audrey, pensando que así para la castaña no tendría sentido pelear

-o sea que si te gusta?!... Eh?!...-dijo Alexa mientras los chicos solo las miran con cara de "hay van otra vez" las peleas acaso serian cosa cotidiana o solo era algo pasajero?

-pffft! Claro que no! S solo me da igual eso, así que, no! No me gusta-dice intentando guardar la calma, cuando alguien la hacía enojar mucho podía llegar a ser demasiado dura, pero con su hermana era algo más tranquila.

-ai!... Si cómo no!...-dice tratando de hacerla enojar aún mas

-bueno tu di lo que quieras, a mí al fin y al cabo que ni le tomo importancia-dice con el plato en manos apretándolo- ahora si me permiten, iré a la sala a ver la televisión

-por cierto si es así entonces porque aprietas muy fuerte el plato con las manos!?

-solo para agarrar mejor el plato, nada del otro mundo-dice aun no muy convencida de si misma

-ay Audrey... Bueno mejor ay que ver la tele que me estoy aburriendo-las tortugas miran a las hermanas caminar hasta el sillón. Siempre seria así? Tal vez. Audrey se metería en peleas con su hermana menor, ale le seguiría la corriente hasta aburrirse y al final solo diría un "ay Audrey.." así acabando la discusión entre las dos.

No sería aburrido verlas así, pero tal vez nunca se callarían.. de todas formas, eran agradables para las cuatro tortugas, la pelirroja y su tío en cierta forma. Las cuatro tortugas y april les siguieron y cada quien se acomodó en diferentes lugares.

-hola?! Acaso van a prender la tele?-dice ale sin saber dónde estaba el control

-uh?! Si claro-dice leo, buscando así encontrando el control debajo del poof de Raphael (ejejemm ale dijo que asi se llamaba esa cosa [¿?]) no sabe cómo había llegado ahí.

En eso Leonardo prende la televisión cambiando de canal a su programa favorito: héroes espaciales

-yaaaaay déjale hay! Déjale hay!- dice Audrey saltando y le roba el control acomodándose frente a la tele acostada de panza- el capitán ryan es genial..- acaso por eso se había emocionado tiempo atrás? Si, a la chica también le encantaba héroes espaciales.

-ves Raphael?! Alguien que si me comprende!-dice señalándola y Raphael solo dice "ñee…" sin prestarle atención-Hace cuanto tiempo que te gusta verlo?- le pregunta leo a Audrey acostándose de panza al lado

-hace mucho, aún sigo viendo los maratones todos los sábados

-hay maratones los sábados?!-dice sorprendido. Al parecer se a de haber perdido mucho. Ahora estaría alerta de la televisión todo el tiempo

-si! Repiten muchas veces los capítulos, ya hasta los he grabado en VHS

-hay Audrey... También leo!...-dice con cara picara, en eso Raphael solo mira fijamente a ver que decía la pelinegra, podría ser? pero su hermana le detiene

-Hey hey hey! Esto es diferente.. Estamos hablando de series de TV.. Como fan de las caricaturas, estoy dispuesta a platicar de ello y nada más... y además, lo acabo de conocer, como crees?-dice evitando cualquier broma o burla

-ai... Aja!...- dice ale

-como sea-dice comiendo más brócoli. Volteo a le tele y evito sus comentarios burlones. Raphael solo miro a la mayor, el cómo veía la tele entretenida con una sonrisa. Tenía un toque infantil que le daba gracia y ternura.

-ay Audrey...-dijo su hermana. Rapha solo pensaba "Una relación entre Audrey y leo no podría ser.. Je, ella y yo nos veríamos bastante raros juntos" se decía con una media sonrisa… pero porque estaba pensando eso? Acaso le interesaba la forma en que Audrey se veía y el cómo se verían los dos juntos?!Qué tontería! Dejo de mirarle y solo decidió mirar a spike y darle más brócoli.

Tras haber pasado la tarde y noche con su nueva familia, las hermanas regresaron al departamento. Parecía que todos los días serian igual de geniales para ambas.

A pesar de las peleas y burlas, habría convivencia, amistad, algo de amor y protección mutua… estaban muy felices.. Varias cosas serían diferentes, pero mejores. Llegando a sus habitaciones, cada una durmió a su manera. Ale pensando en Mikey, el cómo sería el cocinar con él.. seguro sería divertido por la forma de ser de la tortuga, mientras Audrey pensaba en cómo se verían al ser kunoichis, sentir su cabello suelto con el viento en su rostro, como jugaría videojuegos con las cuatro tortugas y también pensó un poco en Raphael..

CONTINUARA...


	5. Chapter 5:La familia que buscaban

**chicas, chicos hola! En serio perdonen el retraso, sabemos que ha sido mucho el tiempo que dejamos la historia, pero acabamos de entrar a la escuela.. ale se debe ir a la secundaria y para acabarla está en la tarde :C ahora ya no puedo verla tan seguido como antes, además de que me fue mal en una materia y debo estudiar bien para poder pasarla.. aun asi, como lo dije en el review del mismo fanfic, les aseguramos terminar y seguir la historia, eso es algo que ya tenemos seguro y por favor, no desesperen, les agradecemos seguir leyéndonos a pesar de lo tarde que subimos los capítulos.. en serio, muchas gracias y sigan leyendo, recomienden y dejen reviews. Sin mas palabras y guarradas de esta enana, les dejamos leer a gusto -Audrey-**

_**capitulo 5: la familia que buscaban**_

Otra mañana común, las hermanas yamamoto debían ir a la escuela de nuevo, como siempre. Pero esta vez las tortugas ya no fueron para vigilarlas, estos cuatro estaban confiados de que las dos podían defenderse solas; Pero por mala suerte, Bryan todavía quería vengarse de las hermanas en especial de ale, por lo que le hiso pasar en frente de los demás alumnos en el patio de la escuela.

Bryan fue suspendido de la clase de matemáticas por molestar a una niña poniéndole Resistol en el cabello. La razón por la que había hecho eso?… fácil, a esa misma hora, ale salía a gimnasia con sus demás compañeros en un salón especial de deportes, salón al que bryan tenía pensado ir y así paso.

Caminando por los pasillos solitarios llego al gran salón y se escondió entre unos baúles de pelotas, las chicas del salón estaba haciendo ejercicio de estiramiento, ale era experta en eso así que pensó que sería algo fácil, pero se equivocó. El cansancio le dio de lleno la noche anterior porque recordó que había dejado tareas sin hacer y estaba cansada justo en el mismo tiempo que el brabucón rondaba por ahí, bastante cerca para hacerle una mala jugada. Alexa empezó haciendo un movimiento de pierna sosteniéndola hasta arriba, a tal grado de parecer toda una contorsionista, pero no se dio cuenta de que bryan se acercó detrás de ella y en solo unos segundos ale ya había conseguido una cita a la enfermería. Una compañera salió corriendo a llamar a su hermana, Audrey y así las dos fueron a la salita con olor a medicina.

-disculpa, que es lo que necesita mi hermana para recuperarse?-decía la azabache sentada al lado de esta, mientras una muchacha de 18 años le revisaba, para después dejarla sentándose en una silla y tomar algo de café para después continuar.

-nada, simplemente reposo… ya he revisado que su pierna este bien, solo tiene moretones y nada más, pero, parece que también hubo algo raro… se supone que solo fue una caída, no?

-sí.. Porque?-dice ale, aunque no quería aceptarlo, temía que algo más pasara

-parece que se ha zafado el hueso que conecta la pierna y..

-qué?-dice ahora Audrey asustada

-tranquila, eso se soluciona fácilmente, ya hemos colocado el hueso en el tiempo en que la, anestesiamos, debido a que eso podría haberle hecho gritar-dijo riendo bajito, aunque las dos hermanas no sabían porque la risa- perdón, emh.. Deberá reposar una semana

-QUE?!- ahora la asustada era Alexa

-aunque sea en eso no tendrás que ir a la escuela, alégrate

-emh.. Está bien, creo- dijo más tranquila la castaña

-bueno... Gracias-responden a la enfermera y esta dice un "no hay de que" así Audrey le acompaña a su hermana menor que va con una muleta

-suertuda, creo que te dejare con el tío Splinter.. Tal vez allá puedas estar más cómoda- le sonríe para que esta se sienta mejor

-si pero... Mejor me dejas en el departamento y yo les digo que vayan por mí, si?-pone cara de perrito y su hermana le dice

-bien… pero, si ocurre algo o no contestan, llámame a mí... Le daré una golpiza al idiota de Bryan.. tarupido ese –dijo con cara de enojada- que le quede claro que a mi familia no le toca ni un pelo-dice ahora con una sonrisa bastante macabra, tal parecía que traía al demonio dentro, pensando en lo que podría hacerle al brabucón.

-ay Audrey… pero bueno…

Audrey pidió permiso para salir de clases a acompañar a ale, las dos fueron al departamento y ale se sentó en el sofá de la sala con una cobija que le había dejado Audrey, mientras esta guardaba unas tijeras y una cámara fotográfica

-eso para que Audrey?

-emh.. Para un trabajo de artística, últimamente nos hacen trabajar bastante

-mh… okay- dijo aunque no sabía que la pelinegra mentía y utilizaría eso más adelante para otra cosa. La azabache se detuvo en la puerta pues su hermana le hablaba

-adiós Audrey que te vaya bien y le tomas una foto a bryan, recuerda utilizar marcador-dijo sonriendo, sabía que su hermana haría más que eso, pero puede que se sobrepasaría del límite.

-está bien, de eso quédate segura-se carga más la mochila en el hombro- luego nos vemos- se va y deja a Alexa sola en el departamento. La castaña tomo su celular y empezó a marcar a la tortuga de bandana azul, el intrépido Leonardo.

-hola?

-holi leo! necesito que vengan al departamento-dice algo triste, pero también alegre de que volvería a ver a "sus primos"

-ale? Que paso?...-dice leo algo preocupado porque no es normal que ella hable así.

ya en el departamento, las tortugas suben por los techos bajando a la misma ventana por la que habían entrado desde un principio. Pasaron y ale les saludo.

-que tal ale?-dice mikey que se lleva un triple zape de leo, rapha y donnie

-que no vez? tiene la muleta a su lado en la pierna enyesada.. Como crees que va a estar, tonto?-dijo Raphael

-perdona, simplemente quería saber

-estoy bien mikey, solo ocurrió un "accidente" en mi secu- dijo enojada-bueno… podemos irnos?-dijo uniendo sus manos y sonriéndoles

-a dónde?

-pues, a las alcantarillas, a donde más?- dijo cruzada de brazos- no quiero estar aquí, Audrey debía seguir en la prepa y le dije que me dejara aquí, para que no se tardara más.. Además, si se quedan aquí conmigo puede llegar el conserje o el dueño del departamento; y si los ven los vecinos?

-pues, tienes razón- dice Donnie- bueno… entonces vámonos, no veo ninguna desventaja- responde sonriente

-bien… quien quiere ayudarme?-dijo alegre la castaña con las manos pareciendo pedir un abrazo

-mikey lleva a ale a la alcantarilla-dicen los tres más grandes de la sala

-mmm... Okey, ya se les hiso costumbre-dice mikey refunfuñando, aunque en realidad no le molestaba mucho. Ale no era pesada, además que el menor de las tortugas, se sentía feliz, no sabía el porqué, pero le alegraba estar más cerca de la chica alegre.

-gracias, pero cuidado con mi pierna-dice rojita siendo cargada por el pecoso.

Y saltando de edificio en edificio llegan a la tapa de alcantarilla, moviéndola, pasando dentro de estas caminando ahora entre el agua sucia de los pasadizos. En el camino donnie pregunta cómo es que ale había conseguido lastimarse y esta les conto lo que hizo bryan, mientras las tortugas escuchaban atentos.

-es un idiota ese tal Bryan- dice enojado miguel ángel, ale no merecía ser tratada así, pensó.

Y a qué viene eso, mikey?-dijo Raphael burlón, había conseguido algo de que burlarse

-lo digo porque es familia! y hay que defenderla-dice mikey tartamudeando y algo sonrojado

-ujm...-dice Raphael no muy convencido, esta vez había logrado hacer que su hermano tartamudear, por una chica! Que seguiría después? Ahora no se detendría, las burlas empezarían a caer como rayos en la cabeza de la tortuga temperamental

-au duele...-dice ale, al parecer mikey estaba tan desconcentrado que no se había dado cuenta de que estaba dejando caer a la niña

-Eh oh! P Perdón mejor te cargo de otro modo-dice mikey cambiando a modo novia. Su corazón le estaba haciendo una mala jugada. Ahora no dejaba de tartamudear

- eh!? Otra vez, bueno... Aunque sea esta vez no está Audrey-dijo abrazando al mutante por el cuello apoyándose en este

-mik...-dice Raphael que fue interrumpido por la chica

-y si alguien dice algo les juro que les doy una patada con todo y yeso!-y hace que los tres chicos se queden callados. "ya habrá tiempo para hacerlo sufrir" pensó rapha

-waoh ale... a veces eres igual de brusca que tu hermana- dijo Donatello.

-nopi, yo soy más defensiva pero si quieres llamarlo así pues adelante-

**ya los chicos en la guarida**

Al llegar april estaba esperándolos, para ver cómo estaba ale, la vio y se preocupó un poco ya que fue al lado de esta, que había sido depositada en el sillón de parte de mikey((audrey: disculpen, alguien nos diría por favor, que se supone que es.. escaleras, sillón o que cosa?de la sala, por el momento lo interpreto como sillón .-.U oh yeah, sillón moderno? xD ))

-ale... Que te paso?...-dice sentándose a su lado

-a solo un idiota de la escuela pero no es nada... Pronto me curare-dice ale con una sonrisa a lo que april le devuelve la sonrisa

-le voy a contar a splinter sobre esto, para que te deje estar la semana aquí-avisa leonardo

-ah... si-dijo ale como respuesta

-en la habitación de mikey-dice raphael con voz burlona

-que dijiste?!-enfurece mostrando su puño derecho

-nada... Solo que deberías quedarte con mikey...- en eso Alexa se para y camina hacia el de la bandana roja, que estaba en el piso acostado viendo la tv, y ale empieza a pisotearle el caparazón y este solo musitaba simples "ow!", aunque no le dolía tanto como parecía

-que había dicho hace rato? que nadie dijera nada sobre cosas así, así que mejor guárdate tus comentarios- dijo regresando así al sillón

-ummm está bien...-dice raphael con voz baja para no ser escuchado por nadie

-uh... te callo otra vez-sonríe el doctor bromanstein, pero ale le miro con cara enojada

-mikey que te había dicho

-que no dijera esas cosas porque raphael me golpearía...-dijo parecido a un niño siendo regañado por su madre.

-el sensei splinter dijo que te quedaras aquí-llego leo con su sonrisa de televisión

-oh si claro, pero... en dónde?

-crees que en la sala?-responde a la duda de ale

-nop.. No quiero quedar todo el rato dormida en el sillón y ustedes nomas se queden como de que se quieren sentar

-entonces que tal en mi habitación?-dice april, sabía que a Donatello no le molestaría, aunque a este le gustaría dormir con ella.

-en serio?...

-si por qué no?

-está bien... Arigato!- termina sonriendo

-de nada

El resto del día paso rápido, ale estuvo sentada con spike en su hombro mordiéndole el cabello, quien sabe porque razón lo haría este, a escondidas de Raphael; mikey estuvo viendo la televisión al lado de Leonardo, molestándole con variadas preguntas y april ayudando a Donatello a buscar información en la computadora. A la hora de las 3:00 de la tarde había llegado Audrey, animada y sonriente a la vez.

-hola audrey como estuvo tu día?- pregunta Leonardo intentando quitarse a mikey de encima

-hola leo, normal como siempre- llega con la mochila y se deja caer al lado de ale-que agotador.. Algún día vamos a la escuela y me rompes la pierna por amor al golum..-ríe con su hermana

-ay Audrey… tú y tus frases-se cruza de brazos y su hermana mayor se apoya en el hombro de esta

-Odio la prepa- dice pareciendo agotada a propósito hasta que recuerda que tenía que enseñarle algunas cosas a su hermanita- hey hey! Tienes que ver esto!- dijo agitándola por los hombros

-está bien, enséñame que le hiciste a bryan

Ante esto saco un libro y lo abrió entre unas medias paginas sacando casi 8 fotos y una bolsa llena de cabello negro-sí, sobre eso.. Digamos que, Bryan ha quedado trasquilado mechones por un lado y por otro jajaja... Me pregunto porque-dice sonriendo mostrándole las fotos de una por una y señalándolo- se quedó en el piso llorando... Supongo que no debí ser tan pinche ruda-dijo riendo moviendo un brazo demostrando justicia, sabía que su hermana le callaría, pues la pelinegra solía ser muy grosera y a ale le molestaba que la escucharan

-audrey!-dijo al ver que las dos tortugas le miraron, al saber que era así.

-está bien, perdón.. La emoción?-dijo justificándose- en fin… le dije que a la próxima te deje en paz, o se las verá conmigo.. Conseguí un reporte más, así que, me mandaron al salón de castigos-lo último lo dice con una cara de "ups" para después sonreír avergonzada

-ay audrey... Te pasas pero también se lo merecía por cierto... Ves leo lo que te decía- dije sonriente, sabía que su hermana no le fallaría

-si tienes mucha razón- le devuelve el gesto tomando la bolsa de cabello- ugh..

-bueno, ahora me voy-dice-va a haber una tocada en central park de nuevo cerca del café mineral springs, cada vez a más gente les gusta nuestros covers, aunque no sean de un solo género...-camina directo a los canales de agua sosteniendo su mochila dejándole a Alexa la bolsa de cabello y las fotos- Regresare hasta la 1 de la mañana...-dice ahora con las manos en las mejillas

-qué? Pero si los chicos ya se van a ir y splinter va a llevar a april a entrenar, con quien me voy a quedar yo?- dice, no deseaba estar sola esta vez

-lo siento, pero esto es muy importante.. Tal vez nos paguen más esta vez... -mira a las tortugas pensando en pedirle ayuda a su amigo de comics, si, al parecer los dos se llevaban bien-Mikey, chico naranja, la cuidarías este día? No pasa nada con un día..-sonríe de lado y el menor se queja un poco sin intención de enojarse, solo a veces dudaba por qué razones siempre lo ponían junto a Ale, en especial, había veces en que se ponía nervioso y no sabía de qué hablar.

-en serio? Porque siempre yo?-dice "que nervios… bueno, no creo que llegue a hacer el ridículo, será divertido mikey! Piensa positivo" pensó ahora intentando animarse.

-no sé, tu dímelo-dice soltando una risita y mikey se sonrojo, al parecer se dio cuenta de que Audrey le leyó el pensamiento, tomo su mochila cargándola en su hombro- cuídala bien... O no más pizza en la guarida, sabes bien que puedo acabármela yo sola-le dice ahora haciendo que este se asuste

-wow wow! Espera, es mi pizza! No podrías, no serias tan cruel-

-tu sabes que sí, llevamos poco tiempo de conocernos, pero sí de comida se trata, sabes que Audrey arrasará con todo- dijo ahora ale riendo viendo las caras de mikey- adiós Audrey, me cuidara bien. Yo sé que si- dijo agarrando su brazo rodeándolo con los suyos y este se sonrojo

-y sí que la cuidara bien- dice Raphael en su poof

-heeey y tu raphie a qué horas llegaste?!- dijo Audrey algo sorprendida, no lo había visto

-todo este rato pulga! No puedo creer que no me hayas visto-dijo cruzándose de brazos enojado, Audrey ni si quiera le había visto- por cierto, spike se fue-señalo a mikey y a ale y estos dudosos iban a preguntar pero rapha contesto- suele hacerlo muy seguido…

-no, me llames así!- dijo ahora enojada por el sobrenombre que le había puesto y se paró a su lado- en fin, me debo ir, adiós chicos- y en eso miro a rapha y se agacho jalándole las mejillas- ADIOS RAPHIE!-dijo enfadándole con la forma de decir su nombre y jalarle las mejillas dejándole un dolor que casi le llega al alma, solo que no quería que se notase tanto por mucho que le doliera

-ya lárgate enfadosa!-dijo sonrojado, estaban demasiado cerca y ahora Audrey se fue dejándolo ahí sonrojado y dudoso

-bueno, es hora de irnos, hay que hacer guardia de nuevo, vamos rapha- dijo y este le siguió- entonces se quedaran ustedes dos aquí?

-sip- contesto ale

-bien.. donnie vámonos- este se acercó y el sensei se fue con april al dojo, Leonardo fue el último en salir y se despidió de ale y mikey dejando al fin solos a la castaña y al anaranjado

Se hizo tan solo el silencio de unos segundos para iniciar una pequeña plática

-bueno ya se fueron todos que hacemos para no aburrirnos?- dijo sonrojada ale, aun no pasaba nada y ya estaba alegre de estar con el mutante que le gustaba, lo admitía, la verdad le gustaba un poco mikey

-pues. Podemos ver televisión. O jugar videojuegos! -dice alegre, imaginaba que sería entretenido pasar rato-lo que a ti te guste mas

-pues... estaría bien jugar videojuegos…. Cuáles tienes?

-pues… como decirlo, serían más bien maquinitas y hockey de mesa… pero vamos, te vas a divertir-dice mikey y le ayuda a caminar hacia la máquina de juegos- Es divertido jugar héroes espaciales, quieres jugarlo?

-oki, pero a este juego se le llama pinball otra cosa es que este decorado de héroes espaciales pero bueno hay que jugar!-dice alegre y sonriendo

-Cierto.. Bueno, tu primero-dice

-okay… - empieza a jugar el pinball y movía rápido sus manos

-waoh, eres más buena que Leo- "genial, me pregunto cómo jugara en las consolas"

-gracias… oh, he perdido- dijo, se había distraído con el comentario de mikey- sigues tu

-no gracias, continua tu-dijo sonrojado- además.. Juegas bien, sería mejor ver como juegas, puede que luego le restriegue a Leonardo que eres mejor que el- dijo riendo

-ay mikey… está bien y gracias en serio por quedarte conmigo- al momento que hablaba seguía jugando

-de nada… lo que sea por ti.. Digo! Yo- quise decir! Po or ustedes, por ti y tu hermana… si-dijo más rojo que un tomate, no sabía ni porque se comportaba así y hablaba rápido

-eh, está bien.. jeje, eres gracioso.. Deberíamos salir algún día a jugar Xbox, sería divertido, si tan solo no fueras una tortuga..-dijo triste- no entiendo por qué se esconden.. La gente en serio se asusta tanto con ustedes?

-pues si… pero ya nos hemos acostumbrado… después de tantos años dentro de las alcantarillas, se siente normal, aunque si me gustaría salir a fiestas y bailar, o jugar con consolas y nuevos juegos, aun así.. De todas formas no hay manera para poder hacerlo

-cierto…. Sabes? Después le diré a Audrey que se traiga el Xbox del departamento y los juegos que tenemos, seguro te gustaran

-enserio?

-sip- dijo alegre por la cara del mutante

-muchas gracias Alexa!- le abrazo casi cargándola- no sabes cuantas ganas he tenido de jugar una consola nueva de las que tanto hablan en la tv!... tienen PlayStation?

-no.. Solo Xbox, no tenemos mucho dinero… solo tenemos ese y pocos juegos, pero seguro te gustaran..

Okay-dijo aún no se acordaba que seguía abrazando fuertemente a la chica

-emh.. mikey, podrías bajarme, por favor?-dijo con la cara tornada a color rojito

-sí, lo siento… quieres seguir jugando?-dijo, aunque le veía cara somnolienta a la castaña

-no .. Tengo algo de sueño-dice ale y se recarga sobre él, entonces este se sonroja de igual manera a hace tan solo casi un minuto y la toma de los hombros tratando de actuar normal

-qué tal si vamos al sillón a ver la tele?

-bueno…aunque no creo que sirva de mucho

-oh, vamos-dice y le ayuda a caminar-hay muchos canales, de seguro a de haber algo bueno, para que no te duermas.. Aún falta un gran rato para que lleguen los chicos y tu hermana

-bien… ay que ver caricaturas-dice pero prefiere ver que hay en otro canal que no sea cartoon network, normalmente su hermana se hartaba con horas de cartoon pop viendo a los eds o mansión foster- pon en Nick se me hace que esta Drake y Josh… oh, esta mis XIV déjale ahí..-dijo, pues le gustaba ese programa-algún día espero tener una gran quinceañera-sonrió y después volvió a ponerse seria-pero eso es difícil porque no tenemos mucho dinero y ya casi es mi cumple así que... –suspiro, en serio quería una gran fiesta con sus amigas y compañeros, pero sin padres y buenos trabajos, de donde saldría el dinero?-

-tranquila, de seguro tu hermana podrá hacerte una quinceañera... O al menos una fiesta para pasar con las personas que tú quieres-dice intentando animarla

-pues, estaría bien.. Entonces... Si es para pasarla con gente querida y gente de mi agrado quiero estar con ustedes y en especial tú!-sonrió, sabría que migue seria el alma de la fiesta

-yo? Asombroso!-dice alegre y pone pose de baile- yo soy el rey de las fiestas, también soy el mejor preparando pasteles. Aunque mis hermanos no digan lo mismo-dice y entonces recuerda-oye.. Pero porque en especial yo?-dice confuso

-bueno... Es porque tú de todos eres el más amable conmigo, siempre haciendo favores por mi como cargarme y también cuidarme, por eso porque para ser mutante tú tienes un corazón generoso-dijo sonrojada, seria para ella un honor tener a mikey en una fiesta

-Ah.. Gracias. No lo había visto antes de ese modo-dice y la abraza sin importar los nervios que tenia

-creo que voy a dormirme aquí, tus abrazos son cálidos-dice esto y cierra los ojos- no te importa si me duermo así?-dijo algo preocupada, tal vez le incomodaba al mutante

-no, E está bien.. No me molesta

-Está bien

-buenas noches ale-dice y se sonroja, mientras la sigue abrazando

Pasaron unas dos horas y los dos se quedaron dormidos, mikey no soporto tanto silencio y la tele solo pasaba en series aburridas. La guarida estaba silenciosa. Paso el tiempo y april seguía con splinter entrenando, pero no escucharon ruido así que april salió y se acercó a la sala, los vio durmiendo y le dio ternura así que se fue a su habitación a descansar también.

Ya eran las doce de la noche, Audrey llego primero, había conseguido el dinero suficiente para todo el mes, mas debía hacer una próxima tocada con su banda.

-porque todo esta tan silencio?-dice casi gritando y llega a la sala, mirando la escena de los dos durmiendo-ternuriitas~ son tan lindos así- dice y le ruge el estómago-mmh.. Los dejare así… pero antes-dice alegre tomando una cámara y dando clic a está tomando una foto tras otra- tomare el recuerdo para verlo todos los días...tengo hambre- y se va a la cocina por pizza, toma un paquete de pizza completo y mete las rebanadas al micro para luego acostarse en el piso frente a la televisión poniendo cartoon network viendo el cadáver de la novia y comiendo a gusto.

con las tortugas hubo un pequeño encuentro con los dragones purpuras después de eso fueron con murakami sam y decidieron llevar pizza gyoza a mikey y las chicas, pensaban que tal vez les gustaría a las dos hermanas el platillo que el hombre preparo; ya en la alcantarilla mikey empieza a abrir los ojos y lo que ve es

-los tortolos sí que la pasaron bien.. No creen que deberíamos reclamar porque no nos invitaron a la cita?-dice raphael con voz burlona y ale y audrey lo miran con cara de enojo, la castaña se había despertado y Audrey empezó a perseguirlo tal y como este perseguía a su hermanito menor antes

-cállate idiota! arruinaste el momento-dice audrey mientras logra agarrarlo-ahora si te voy a matar- le salta encima y lo deja tirado en el piso ahorcándolo de juego, más a este le faltaba algo de aire- debes aprender a molestar en los momentos correctos! Como se te ocurre arruinarme un álbum de foto completo?

- no es mi culpa! Ellos estaban…. Dijiste álbum?- se asombra pero la morena le detiene

-shh! Ellos no saben…-dijo y les mira de reojo- escucha.. Tomare fotos y me dejaras hacerlo para luego yo darte copias, así los dos podremos vacilarles fácilmente… solo no me interrumpas, okay?

-bien, espero que te funcione, aunque mikey a veces no nota nada de lo que pasa a su alrededor

-perfecto-dijo riendo y se le quitó de encima caminando a la cocina

-oigan hemos traído comida-dice Donatello con la bolsa de pizza gyoza en las manos

-escuche comida?-dice la pelinegra con una sonrisa y corre al lado del más alto

-ay Audrey..

-qué? Uno debe de alimentarse bien, oh no?

-supongo

-sí, y es diferente a cualquier cosa que hayan probado antes-dijo Donatello pensando en la cara que pondrían.. Aunque nadie superaría a la cara de su princesa

-genial-dicen las hermanas y la pelinegra se acerca más

-me dejan por comida. Enserio?-dice raphael- yo pensaba que harían algo más que tirarme al piso, que débiles son

-Cállate, o quieres que te vuelva a arrastrar ahora por toda la sala?-le dice Audrey y lo calla, toma un plato y una pizza gyoza sirviéndola en este- que es esto?-ale se acerca con una muleta al lado de estos

-se llama, pizza gyoza

-huele rico-toma el que estaba en el plato de Audrey y esta solo pone un puchero, lo mastica y lo traga para luego decir- está muy rica! Arigato!-dice ale

-mh.. A ver qué tan rico esta esta tal "pizza gyoza" esto solo lo puede calificar una experta en comida, yo-dice y lo prueba masticándolo y saboreándola quedando casi en shock

-huele a pizza gyozza?-dice april acercándose a la cocina, el olor había llegado a su cuarto

-a april, hola!-dice donnie- aquí hay pizza gyoza, la traje para ti

-..ya no más...-dice audrey robándole la bolsa a Donatello y corriendo por toda la sala

-no! Espera-dice april correteándola, le faltaba comer el platillo, era adictivo para ambas al parecer

-audrey no hagas eso, es de april!-dice donnie persiguiéndola y esta se detiene escondiendo la bolsa, tenía otra de sus ideas raras

-espera!- le detiene con la mano en frente- porque de april, chimuelo morado?

-porque… a ella le gusta?

-y… porque le haces tantos favores?-dice con una sonrisa, estaba poniendo nervioso al mutante, su instinto le decía que se estaba matando de los nervios, algo le preocupaba

-pue es.. Porque es mi amiga y…

-pero nosotras somos las invitadas que no?-dijo, le daba algo de ternura su comportamiento

-pe pero!

-está bien jeje, no necesitas decir más.. Perdona, aquí está la bolsa-dijo y le dio la bolsa, nadie sabía ni que estaba haciendo la pelinegra, solo Alexa, que siempre veía a su hermana metida en enredos como esos- llévale la comida a, tu amiga-dijo con una sonrisa pícara y este se sonrojo, una chica le había descubierto su secreto! Una chica! Y esta podría decirle, debería estar más precavido de ahora en adelante

-g gracias…oye.. Falta una pizza-dijo revisando que solo habían 11 piezas y señalando el plato

-lo siento..-dijo ahora con una mueca

-eh… bueno, qué más da…aquí tienes april, solo que te agarro una pizza gyoza-dice donnie acercándose

-está bien. No hay problema-dice april y empieza a comer-gracias donnie

-de nada april-dice sonrojado sonriendo con el hueco entre sus dientes

-ay donnie- dice ale con una pequeña sonrisa-bueno, como es mi primera noche aquí decidí que será una noche de juegos- dijo alegre ahora sentándose de nuevo en el sillón

-a que te refieres? ya han pasado noches aquí, que no?-dice mikey

-sí, pero no a dormir

-cierto-dijo Leonardo ahora metiéndose a la conversación

-por eso los voy a desvelar, le pedí a audrey que trajera algunos videojuegos y juegos de mesa, por cierto audrey los trajiste?

-claro, traigo la consola Xbox y varios juegos de jóvenes titanes, gears of wars, dance central y guitar Hero, traigo un bajo, una guitarra, dos micrófono, un violín y dos baterías y un teclado

-espera! A qué horas le dijiste eso?-dijo mikey

- es que ya le había dicho desde antes en un mensaje a su cel.. Me imagine que tu querrías jugar- le sonrió-por cierto.. Hay que jugar guitar Hero!-dicen april y ale emocionadas, al parecer a la pelirroja también le gustaba el juego

-okey-dicen las tortugas aunque todos, a excepción donnie, no saben de qué se trata

-okey, las damas primero-dice ale emocionada-escojan instrumento.. Yo micro y guitarra, y tu audrey micro y..

-violín! Yo quiero violín! Okay?-dice y su hermana asiente, sabía que escogería eso- la canción puede ser a little piece of heaven de Avenged sevenfold? Sabes que amo esa canción- sonríe y se apretuja las mejillas

-si, a mí también me gusta esa canción-dice-por cierto april que instrumento vas a tocar?

-creo que batería, bueno conecten el Xbox, ni siquiera hemos conectado nada ni iniciado el juego y ya están planeando todo

-okay-dicen las dos

Después de que Donatello conectara todo y arreglara varias cosas del televisor, lograron poner el juego. Acomodaron todo, e hicieron espacio para la jugada. La azabache escogió la canción y en un "están listas?" asintieron y empezó la canción, Alexa a pesar de tener la pierna lastimada, podía tocar la guitarra, aunque no fuera una real y además, tener el micrófono en frente y así empezaron la canción.

_Before the story begins, is it such a sin,_

_for me to take what's mine, until the end of time_

_We were more than friends, before the story ends,_

_And I will take what's mine, create what_

_God would never design_

Audrey cantaba con muchas ganas, cantaba bien, no como solía hacerlo la gente famosa o con voz potente, pero se escuchaba bien con canciones así. Se le notaba alegre y con voz fuerte

_Our love had been so strong for far too long,_

_I was weak with fear that_

_something would go wrong,_

_before the possibilities came true,_

_I took all possibility from you_

_Almost laughed myself to tears,_

_conjuring her deepest fears_

_Must have stabbed her fifty fucking times,_

_I can't believe it,_

_Ripped her heart out right before her eyes,_

_Eyes over easy, eat it eat it eat it_

Los chicos escuchaban a alexa tocar la guitarra y atinar a las notas que salían una tras otra, el juego los estaba emocionando, la canción era genial y las tres chicas jugaban muy bien.

'_Cause I really always knew that my little crime_

_would be cold that's why I got a heater for your thighs_

_and I know, I know it's not your time_

_but bye, bye_

_and a word to the wise when the fire dies_

_you think it's over but it's just begun_

_but baby don't cry_

_You had my heart, at least for the most part_

'_cause everybody's gotta die sometime, we fell apart_

_let's make a new start_

'_cause everybody's gotta die sometime yeah_

_but baby don't cry_

_Now possibilities I'd never considered,_

_are occurring the likes of which I'd never heard,_

_Now an angry soul comes back from beyond the grave,_

_to repossess a body with which I'd misbehaved_

_Smiling right from ear to ear_

_Almost laughed herself to tears_

_Must have stabbed him fifty fuckin times_

_I can't believe it_

_Ripped his heart out right before his eyes_

_Eyes over easy_

_Eat it eat it eat it_

_Now that it's done I realize the error of my ways_

_I must venture back to apologize from somewhere far beyond the grave_

_I gotta make up for what I've done_

'_Cause I was all up in a piece of heaven_

_while you burned in hell, no peace forever_

Donatello no sabía que april tocaba la batería tan bien, cada vez le estaba gustando más. A mikey le gustaba la actitud de ale para seguir tan feliz y aunque algunas notas se le pasaban luego conseguía estar delante de la puntuación de april y Audrey: y aunque no lo crean, a rapha también le estaba agradando más Audrey, su forma de cantar le gustaba, aunque no fuera la mejor del mundo, pero estaba seguro de que quería escucharla más veces cantar a pesar de que no fuera en sus conciertos.

'_Cause I really always knew that my little crime_

_would be cold that's why I got a heater for your thighs_

_and I know, I know it's not your time_

_but bye, bye_

_and a word to the wise when the fire dies_

_you think it's over but it's just begun_

_but baby don't cry_

_You had my heart, at least for the most part_

'_Cause everybody's gotta die sometime, we fell apart_

_Let's make a new start_

'_Cause everybody's gotta die sometime yeah_

_But baby don't cry_

Y seguía el dueto de las hermanas, Raphael y mikey se morían por dentro. Jamás habían escuchado algo así y esperaban escuchar mucho más

_I will suffer for so long_

_(What will you do, not long enough)_

_To make it up to you_

_(I pray to God that you do)_

_I'll do whatever you want me to do_

_(Well then I'll break you unchained)_

_And if it's not enough_

_(If it's not enough, If it's not enough)_

_If it's not enough_

_(Not enough)_

_Try again_

_(Try again)_

_And again_

_(And again)_

_Over and over again_

Los puntos subían cada vez más y april arrasaba con la batería. A la pelirroja le estaba agradando tener más chicas con quien estar, tal vez ya no estaría tan sola como antes.. Esta vez sería diferente, ya no se sentiría tan sola

'_Cause I really always knew that my little crime_

_would be cold that's why I got a heater for your thighs_

_and I know, I know it's not your time_

_but bye, bye_

_And a word to the wise when the fire dies_

_you think it's over but it's just begun_

_but baby don't cry_

_You had my heart, at least for the most part_

'_Cause everybody's gotta die sometime, we fell apart_

_Let's make a new start_

'_Cause everybody's gotta die sometime yeah_

_But baby don't cry_

-wow! E eso fue! Asombroso- dijo Donatello- april, no sabía que podías tocar tan bien la batería

-Sí, april... aunque no cantaste, tocaste bien- le secundo leo

-tranquilo donnie, solo es un juego- dijo riendo bajito, le alegro ver a donatello decirle eso- además.. Tengo mis momentos- dijo positiva y sonriendo

-ja.. Para ser una pulga no cantas nada mal- dijo Raphael acercándose a la más bajita de los presentes algo sonrojado, no quería mostrarse emocionado, no sería algo normal de el

-admítelo, te gusto como cante, se te nota en el rostro..-dijo un poco nerviosa

-hasta crees- dijo cruzándose de brazos y le miro a los ojos, para luego evitarle la misma mirada- lo admitiré si me cantas esa canción después

-hecho- dijo riendo

-98%.. Genial!-dijo mikey y se acercó a ale que estaba sentada en el sillón- oye, hay que jugar más seguido de ahora en adelante.. Eres buena, en el pinball, en el guitar Hero..

- y en el gears of wars

-wow… en que no serás buena?-dijo sonriendo a mas no poder

- Ves? te dije que con ayuda de audrey ganaríamos-le dijo a april

-bueno... Traten de superar eso!-dice audrey algo burlona- a ver si las tortugas pueden superarnos

-eso lo veremos-dijo Leonardo

En el micro y guitarra estaba leonardo, Raphael escogió la batería, mikey un bajo y donnie el teclado, al principio todos menos donnie estaban algo confundidos, Donatello había escuchado del guitar Hero y además acababa de ver a las chicas tocar, así que pensó que no sería tan difícil, de no ser por sus tres dedos de tortuga

-y que canción van a tocar?

-pues.. No estaría mal tocar la misma, sino cual otra? No escuchamos mucha música y solo Raphael conoce de ese tipo de canciones

-sí, pero a mí no me gusta cantar- dijo Raphael- no suelo hacerlo cuando hay gente presente

-bueno.. Entonces la misma- dijo ale y así empezó el juego.

Aunque no fue lo que esperaban. Leonardo cantaba bien y sin pena, pero se equivocaba en más notas que las de Audrey y esta solo reía bajito. Donatello tocaba excelente el teclado, pocas veces se llegó a equivocar al igual que Raphael, ya que él ya tenía batería propia en su habitación y mikey no sabía tocar el bajo y daba a las teclas equivocadas. Así pasaron los minutos de la canción y al final agotado dejaron los instrumentos

-su resultado es 79% bien, no está nada mal para principiantes!-dice ale con voz consoladora

-bueno... Y cuál es el premio?-dice Audrey esperando causar alguna reacción en las tortugas

-qué? pero si nadie acordó que habría un premio-dijo leonardo

-entonces como no hay premio tendrán que trabajar para nosotras-se cruzó de brazos

-qué?!-dicen las cuatro tortugas

-jeje es broma!…-dijo ahora dejando a las tortugas con cara de alivio- hay que seguir jugando- dice audrey muy emocionada, entonces todo el rato estuvieron jugando con los videojuegos hasta como las cuatro y algo de la mañana porque audrey tenia escuela.

En medio del silencio se escuchan pasos que iban hacia la sala, era el sensei, salió del dojo, pues estaba meditando. Últimamente no se notaba, pero estaba alegre de tener ahora más familiares, aunque eso tal vez significaría más bocas que alimentar. Se acercó a donde estaban todos. Audrey estaba en el piso hecha bolita del frio que tenía, Leonardo cerca de ella pero él estaba acostado de forma normal, Donatello se durmió al lado de april con una mano en la cabeza de esta, sosteniéndola, ale se durmió abrazada a mikey como la vez anterior y este apoyando su cabeza en la de ella, ambos sonriendo y Raphael estaba dormido en su poof con la cabeza directo a Audrey. Splinter rio ante tal escena. Jamás había escuchado los gritos que hacían sus sobrinas y sus hijos.

"corre! Te van a atrapar" o un "que buenos equipos hacemos" "deberíamos estar aquí más seguido" le alegraba que todos estuvieran en familia y aunque él se fuera a meditar, esperaba buscar una solución a los problemas que podrían llegar. Destructor no se acabaría solo.. y ahora que estaban sus queridas sobrinas, para apoyarles y alegrarles, nada podría ser mejor…

CONTINUARA...

**Audrey: y aquí acaba… intentare subir mas rapido el próximo cap, por cierto.. queria preguntarles como hago mara poner links de unos dibujos? Hice unos dibujos sobre ale y yo para que sepan mejor como son la vestimenta, la cara y cabello y tal vez próximamente poder subir dibujos rapha x audrey y mikey x ale.. si saben, por favor, podrían decirnos como? Bueno nos leeremos luego :3 y se vienen nuevos caps de las tortugas yaaaaaay! Entren a TMNT-central en Tumblr y sabran sobre un nuevo preview que han publicado :P oh si! Peleas, posible bat-donnie, april derp, more casey jones y muchas mas batallas! owo bueno, ya me voy, los dejo**

**Bye xD saludos de parte de ale y mia**


End file.
